


Bad Ass J

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Our boys, as well as the rest of the gang meet in a different way. Justin has been in juvee for the past 8 month and just got out. He has to go live with his parents and go back to High School. He is the bad boy. When Justin gets to HS he meets the gang and Brian also. Brian is the star soccer player, well rounded, parents are on PTA but never really around. A buzz starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Taylor.”

Justin looked up at the guard standing at his door. 

“Let’s go.”

Looking around one last time at the room that had been his home for the last eight months, Justin Taylor lifted his suitcase off the ground and followed the guard down the hallway.

Eight months. Eight fucking months of his life were spent within this building. He’d be damned if he let those mother fuckers that left him here go free. The law may not have worked for him, but he was out now. He would make his own law; and he would get his.

Grinning at that thought, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he smirked at the glare he was receiving from the guard.

“You know the rules Taylor. No smoking in the buildings.”

“Fuck you Vance. Your days of telling me what to fucking do are over,” he emphasized his point by blowing the smoke out in the guards face.

The guard grimaced, looked at Justin and muttered,

“I’ve never been happier to see a piece of shit kid get out of here as much as you Taylor. Don’t fucking get in trouble because I don’t want to see your ugly, faggot ass back here.”

“Be still my heart, I didn’t know you cared,.” Justin sneered placing his hand on the guards ass.

Grabbing Justin by the shirt, he slammed the boy against the wall.

“Listen you piece of shit…just fucking tempt me.”

Justin giggled at the guards antics, letting him see that it wasn’t phasing him.

“Vance,” another guard yelled from the end of the hallway, “come on. Let it go. A few more minutes and you’ll never see the little asshole again.”

Lingering in their current position for a few more moments, Vance pulled him roughly away from the wall, and shoved him forward.

Stepping into the lobby, he walked to the front desk. In a little zip lock baggy were all the basic things he owned that he’d done without. His wallet, a black Zippo lighter with a drawing of marijuana, and his sunglasses. It wasn’t much, but when the choice to do without it wasn’t yours, it was enough.

Pocketing his wallet and lighter, he put on his sunglasses and stepped out into the day as a free man. His moment was cut short as he noticed the car parked in front of the building. Walking down the steps he acknowledged the man leaning against the driver side door.

“Hey Dad.”

“Son,” the man replied, nodding once in his direction.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
They’d spent an hour on the road before his father started talking to him.

“Listen, I think you’ll like the new house. We haven’t done anything with your room, just moved the boxes with your things into it. We figured you’d want to do your own thing once you got out.”

“That’s fine.”

“Your mother and I have also enrolled you in the local high school. It’s…public. They ask less questions…after moving to get away from the gossip, we figured it would just be easier all around.”

“You say public like it’s a fucking dirty word.”

“JUSTIN! Watch your mouth! I understand that when you were at that…place,” Justin smirked as he watch his father pause on the word and adjust his tie with his free hand, “there were fewer expectations from you. Now that you’re home again there’s Molly to think about. She’s at a very impressionable age and it is simply unacceptable for you to use that kind of language.”

Justin’s face softened. Molly. For whatever reason his little sister was his weakness. She looked up to him without any expectations. No requirements on his behavior or his person. She just loved him, and he loved her right back.

“How is Mol?”

“She’s fine. She doesn’t understand exactly why you were gone, but she’s very excited about the fact that you’re coming home. This brings up another excellent point Justin. There need to be some changes. You’ve been given another chance here. As soon as you turn 18 this little smudge on your record disappears, granted that you don’t get into anymore trouble. Your Mother and I understand that you had a rough time. That’s fine. Kids rebel, it happens. It’s out of your system now. We expect you to be on better behavior now.”

“What? You think that a couple of month in juvie are going to change my entire outlook on life? Suddenly I’m reformed? I’ve seen the light? I don’t think so. No wait…I lied. Things have changed.”

Nodding, Craig Taylor spared a glance at his son,

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.”

“Yeah…all those guys…so many asses. I’ve got the fucking experience as a top of a lifetime. I can fuck, suck, and jerk with the best.”

Pulling to the side of the road roughly, Craig turned on Justin.

“That is enough! I don’t know what is wrong with you Justin. I don’t even know if you’ll ever get over it. All I know is that I am not going to relocate and rearrange my life again. We have always given you everything you need…everything you’ve ever wanted. It’s time you showed your appreciation. You will go to school because it is what the Parole Board ordered. You will get good grades because you WILL go to college. And mark my words Justin, you WILL stay out of trouble.”

“Ok Craig…whatever you say.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Justin stayed awake for the duration of the trip, but remained silent. He’d had no desire to keep up a bullshit conversation with his father. Looking up at the house in front of him, he grimaced. His father was always concerned with being the best, having the best, showing off their money, and letting everyone know just how much better they were. It was probably his way of proving how adequate he was because of just how inadequate Craig was in other areas….but ew…it was his father and Justin wasn’t going there.

Walking in the front door, Justin turned towards the stairs wanting to go to his room and set up when he heard a familiar clicking on the hardwood floor. 

“Oh Justin…Honey. Come here.”

His mother walked over to him and enveloped him in her arms. He awkwardly patted her back not knowing how to respond to this spontaneous burst of affection. His mom had always been different from his dad. He’d noticed it since he was a little kid. The only thing that kept their relationship strained was the fact that she was the queen of avoidance. Jennifer didn’t like to fight with Craig. She was content playing the role of the submissive wife, so generally she stood by in the background when his father took a stand. Like the time he found male nudes in Justin’s room and ripped his sketchbook to shreds…or the time he slapped him and split his lip because he caught him and Ethan kissing.

Drawing a breath in sharply he stopped his train of thought.

Those were other times, other places.

“I’m so glad you’re home. God…you’ve gotten so big. I can’t believe it’s only been eight months….”

Jennifer stood looking at the man her son had become. There were tears in her eyes…but it was all bittersweet. He was home, and she was unbelievably happy to have him back but…there was an edge now. Justin had always been different. When boys were playing tag or football, he wanted to paint. When other guys were flirting with girls and taking them to dances, Justin was making out with other boys and doing…

No. That was over. Thinking about it wouldn’t change, but still…the detention center had clearly taken its toll. His eyes were haunted, yet, unbelievably empty. Was this really her son? If it could only have been any other way…

“Yeah, well, Craig says that you left my room as is. I’m going to check out the situation and set-up, though, should I really? I mean…I’m bound to get arrested again…”

Seeing both of his parents faces, pale and wide eyed, he started chuckling.

“Kidding…just kidding.”

Turning and heading towards the stairs, he fell back a step as a blond flew at him in a flurry of activity.

“JUSTY!!! I MISSED YOU SNOW MUCH!”

Falling to his knees, feeling his eyes water from a sudden outpour of emotions, Justin squeezed the girl in his arms and held close. This was home. 

“Oh Mollusk. I missed you snow much more.”

“Justy…I can’t breathe…let me go you dummy.”

Laughing…honestly, joyfully laughing for the first time, Justin loosened his grip on his little sister, not completely letting go, but enough so she could pull away and he could look at her.

“I still have the snow globe you know! With the snowman and the sign! I didn’t break it or nothing.” Molly told him, grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s good to know…I’d hate to have to break your nose you little brat.” Justin teased, tweaking her button of a nose for emphasis.

“Yeah right! I could totally beat you up! Remember that time I accidentally kicked you in the balls and…”

“MOLLY TAYLOR! What did you just say?”

Both children turning towards their mother, Justin barely controlling a laugh and Molly looking sheepish and sorry.

“So, Mollusk,” Justin continued, ignoring both of his parents completely, “how about you come and help me set up shop? I hear I’ve got lots of decorating to do.”

Standing, with his bag in one hand, and Molly’s hand in the other, Justin began walking up the stairs.

“I already started…it’s a surprise for you…”

“Ok…I’m excited…lets go check this out!” Justin replied, smiling at the little girl.

Jennifer smiled at the image. Justin and Molly hand in hand. When she first found out she was pregnant, Justin had been furious! He did not want another baby around…he didn’t understand why they felt the need to replace him with another baby. Then, when Molly was born, from the minute they brought her back to the house, Justin would watch her like a hawk. He would hover like a first time parent…always ready to stop her tears, clean a cut, tell a story. Molly was able to touch him in a way that her and Craig had never been able to. Seeing that being held at that place hadn’t ruined that aspect of life comforted her. Whenever she saw that side of Justin…the tenderness…it gave her hope.

“K Jus…you can tell me if you don’t like it. We’ll change it, s’ok. I just wanted you to have something pretty when you came home. The rooms are ugly and,” Molly broke off looking around mysteriously, “kinda scary,” she whispered, “when they’re empty.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Mol,” Justin began reassuring her as they opened the door to his new room. When they stepped inside, Justin stopped. He couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe. 

“I could only save a few of yours…the ones that were naughty daddy ripped but these I found in the garbage can so I snuck out and got them after Mommy and Daddy went to sleep. I thought you might miss them. AND LOOK!! I drew these all by myself for you! I drew one for every week you were gone so that when you came home you would know I didn’t forget you!! ‘cuz, you know, I would be scared you’d forget me if I was gone so long, so I thought maybe you’d be scared of that too.”

He sat on the bed that was in the middle of his room and for the first time in eight months, he allowed himself to cry.

“Oh Jus!! Don’t cry! I’m sorry. I put them up all by myself, I can take them down, but please don’t cry! I don’t want to make you leave again!” Molly began to run towards the nearest wall and reached for some of the pictures.

“Mollusk, come here kid. Leave the pictures where they are.”

Molly slowly walked over to him, tears falling down her cheeks. Justin hers away, and then his own. Hugging her again, he told her,

“Mol, I love this. I love you. This was the most perfect thing you could have done for me. You’re the best little brat I’ve ever known. I’m not leaving you again,” he pulled her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes, “I mean it. I’m never leaving you again. And Mol, I could never, EVER forget about you.”

Sniffing one last time, Molly gave Justin a bright smile,

“Good because Mom and Dad found this really ugly old woman to baby-sit when they go on trips and she’s NO fun and she makes me go to bed early, AND she turns off all the lights, AND she doesn’t read stories, AND..”

“I get it Mol, I get it, she sucks,” Justin replied laughing.

Giggling, Molly nodded.

“Ok brat, it’s time for moving in. Are you game?”

“Long as I don’t have to touch your underwear. That’s gross. You‘re dingaling‘s been in there and you stick it in -”

“Molly! You pervert! And what was with that ball comment in front of Mom and Dad? What did I tell you about that? And what do you know about dingalings??”

“I can only use those words when they aren’t around. Sorry…but I was so excited when I saw you! And I thought it was like old times and it just you and me and I started talking, and then realized THEY were there. And I know lots about dingalings! My friend Logan, his mom and dad have the naked channels and there are LOTS of dingalings on there, and this one time -”

“MOLLY! I don’t want to hear anymore. Let’s make my bed and you can fill me in on everything that’s happened.”

For the next couple of hours Justin and Molly worked side by side to make the room his own. He was amazed at how intelligent and perceptive his little sister was. Saving his sketches…he couldn’t even begin to describe how touched he was that she thought of him. There were seven years between them, but she was still his best friend. No one could change that. Whenever his parents had been on one of their trips, or fundraisers, or charity events him and Molly would rely on each other. Their concept of mom and dad were skewed being that they were really just their key to existence and that’s all. Justin was the only kind of dad Molly really knew. 

As the day faded away and the inky darkness of night overtook the sky, Jennifer Taylor knocked on Justin’s door as she opened it.

“You know mom, it doesn’t count if you don’t wait for the ok.” Molly said rolling her eyes, annoyed that she still had yet to train her mother properly. 

Eyeing his little sister out of the corner of his eye, Justin inwardly smiled at just how ballsy she’d become in his absence. It made him proud.

“Molly Taylor, it’s past your bed time.”

Rolling her eyes again and adding a sigh for an added effect, Molly began walking out the door. When her mothers back was to her, she turned and stuck her tongue out at it, and grinned at Justin before turning and sprinting towards her room.

Chuckling softly at her actions he thought, ‘Oh yeah…damn proud.”

Casting a quick glance around the room, Jennifer smiled at her son and said,

“I’m glad you’re getting comfortable. It’s looking nice in here.”

“Yeah well, it’s bigger than my last one, so it’s pretty bare right now.”

“Your father and I wanted to wait until you were here and settled before we bought any furniture or anything. This weekend we can go shopping for a desk and a dresser and anything else you might need.”

“What? You don’t have a ‘Save the Whales’ meeting or a trip to Europe planned?” Justin replied sarcastically.

“Justin, don’t take that tone. We’ve rearranged our schedules so that we’re home your first weekend.”

Knowing his parents better than they thought, he smirked,

“When does your flight leave next week?”

“I - well, your father has a business trip and we’re supposed to leave next Tuesday.”

“You’re not leaving us with whatever old fucking bag you found for Molly while I was gone.”

“Justin! Madame Riviera is a wonderful, responsible woman and has done nothing but nice things for Molly. She’s always available at such short notice as well.”

“Yeah, that’s great, but I’m home now and we don’t need a baby-sitter. You get her to come, and I get different living accommodations. The parole officer can arrange for me to live at a house.”

“Yes well, I’ll discuss this with your father, but I’m sure he’ll agree that there’s no need for these threats Justin.”

“Whatever,” Justin laid back on his bed and closed his eyes hoping that his mom would get the hint that this conversation was over.

“You start school tomorrow. I’m sure you found the notebooks and supplies we’ve already purchased for you. Be ready at 7:30 and your father will drive you.”

“Fine.”

“Goodnight Justin, I - I love you.”

“Goodnight,” he replied, and turned to his side, leaving his mother to stare at his back until he the lights went out and he heard the click of the door shutting.  
High school. All the bullshit, drama, and bitching all over again. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes this time around though. He’d be damned if he’d fall for a pretty face and fucking set himself up all over again. He’d be more careful this time…and he’d plan. He would definitely plan…eight fucking months was a long time to wait for payback…but it was enough time to make sure it was perfect. And Ethan…well the fucker would be sorry he was ever born.

With that thought, Justin fell asleep smiling.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“JUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Justin sat upright suddenly, startled by the voice screaming in his ear.

“Oh good. You’re up. Mom thought maybe you were still sleeping.”

“How nice of you to look out. C’mere!”

Shrieking Molly dodged out of his grasp and ran down the stairs. Laughing to himself, Justin let out a deep breath and got dressed for school. To use the word prepare was a bit extreme. He had two outfits to his name since he got out of Pittsburgh‘s Center for Juvenile Delinquent‘s, his parents had apparently gotten rid of all his other clothes. He wasn’t shocked, considering they didn’t really approve of the moody black, gothic artist attire he’d adopted when running with Ethan and his crowd. Pulling on his loose fitting blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, he walked to his adjoining bathroom he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Running his hands over the semi-buzz cut that was mandatory at the center, he hoped his hair would grow back fast.

Heading down the stairs his backpack in hand, he walked into the kitchen.

“Justin, you’re running late, there’s no time for you to have breakfast,” his father told him from his place at the kitchen table, “I have very important meetings with some of the shareholders this morning, I can’t be late.”

“But Craig, he hasn’t -” Jennifer tried to interject.

“Jen, I’m sorry. You told him last night when to be ready by. I’m sorry. Just because he’s home for the first day doesn’t mean he gets special treatment. I’ll be waiting in the car Justin.”

Jennifer Taylor looked at Justin and smiled sheepishly as Craig Taylor walked out to the garage. Justin shrugged a shoulder flippantly, and tugging on one of Molly’s pigtails, he said goodbye and grabbing a piece of toast off the table, followed his father out.

“Don’t get any crumbs in the car. I just had it detailed a couple of days ago,” Craig muttered, strapping on his seatbelt.

Justin stood next to the drivers side door staring at the man in front of him incredulous. At Craig’s puzzled look and confused “What?” Justin rolled his eyes and in an obnoxious move, stuffed the entire piece of bread in his mouth. Smiling just as obnoxiously, he moved around to the passenger side and got in.

“Cute Justin. Real cute.”

Expecting a longer ride to the high school, Justin was surprised when they stopped not even two minutes later. Looking at his father with an exasperated look on his face, he declared, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I need a ride when the school’s not even five minutes away?”

“Look, I’m not happy about this either. I’m a busy man and have better things to do than worry about having to play chauffer to you. Maybe you should have thought about the consequences of your actions long ago. As it is, it’s a condition from the parole board that needs to get met, or you go back to that place and fulfill your sentence in its entirety.”

Grabbing his backpack, Justin got out of the car and slammed the door shut as hard as possible. Many heads turned at the loud sound. Craig, struggling to keep his temper in check, rolled down the window.

“Justin, you’re mother will be here at 3:45 to pick you up.”

Giving no indication that he heard anything, Justin stared at the building in front of him. Casting a quick glance at those outside around him, he started up the stairs to the front doors. Noticing some appreciative glances coming from different girls, Justin shook his head and thought to himself,

‘There better be some hot guys in my classes.’


	2. Bad Ass J

Walking through the hallways of Adams High School, Justin could feel the different people giving him the once over. He was the new kid, of course they stared. Well, that and he was hot. Why lie about it? He smiled, his big smile. The one that made the boys in juvie bend over…even the “straight” ones. He owned a mirror, and he knew what people got to look at when they looked at him. Blond hair that was darker now, a shade similar to honey, and just as silky and smooth if you were privileged enough to touch it. His blue eyes could be warm and friendly. Beautiful he’d once been told; endless. But they could become cold and calculating in a heartbeat. Then there was his body. Ok, so maybe he was a little vain, but he worked to sculpt his body. Granted there wasn’t much else to do at the center, but still. Every push-up, ever sit-up showed on his sculpted, toned body. There wasn’t too much definition. Genetics had given his body a sleek and lean look. Work and will had given him the few extra indents that made him irresistible. 

Going straight to the office to pick up his schedule, Justin was grateful to be away from the other students for now. There would be questions, that was inevitable. He didn’t care about the fact that he was in juvie. He wasn’t ashamed. He just didn’t want to deal with the why’s and how comes.

“Can I help you young man?” a woman with pale blonde hair asked from behind the counter.

“Yeah, I’m Justin Taylor. I’m new.”

“Oh, Justin Taylor? Yes, I know. I have your schedule right here. I was informed of the fact that every two weeks you need off campus privileges for lunch time because of scheduled meetings with your parole officer. Other than that, you’re not allowed the luxury given to most seniors. Sorry,” she smiled apologetically.

“Don’t apologize. You do the crime, you do the time. Listen here Taylor. I’m the vice principal of this school, and I’ve been briefed on your “situation”. Don’t think I don’t know that you’re a trouble maker. Personally, I don’t believe in second chances. That’s what’s wrong with the government today. They go easy on you criminals. Well, not me. I’m going to be watching you,” a tall, dark-haired man sneered from behind the woman.

“How kinky. I’ll let you know when I use the bathroom, we’ll have some fun,” Justin sneered back.

“I don’t think you want to start your first day of school with a detention young man. Or better yet, suspension. You watch yourself,” pointing at Justin with a look he must have found menacing, the man turned and left.

“Well, now that you’ve received a warm welcome from Vice Principal Stockwell, I’m sure you’re eager to get to class. Do you know you’re way around or do you need help?” the girl he’d originally been speaking to asked.

“Um, I’ve never been here before, but I’m sure I can figure it out. I mean, high schools don’t change much, right?”

“Right, let me send our student helper to take you to your first class. He can also give you a basic rundown of the setup of the building,” turning, the girl gestured to a boy sitting in a desk beside the counter.

“Justin, this is Emmett. He’s a senior as well, and I’m sure he’ll be happy to show you around.”

Justin glanced at the guy she’d just introduced him too. The guy was wearing flared black jeans, a pink skin tight t-shirt, with a black net shirt on top of that. He was thin and lanky, cute in a feminine male kind of way. He had glitter on his cheeks and eyelids. His hair had the “just rolled out of bed” look that hinted at just enough preparation without having over done it.

Justin eyed the man warily. Emmett on the other hand pounced on the fresh meat.

“Well, hello! I’m Emmett Honeycutt, assistant to the lovely Mrs. Lyndean. I will say what everyone thinks but no one will say. Stockwell is an asshole. A homophobic asshole no less, but then again, so are half the people in this school.”

“Well, I guess this means I’ll have to be discreet about fucking in the little boys room,” Justin smirked.

“Well…I like you. We’re going to get along nicely. Come along!” Emmett, well, Emmett glided. Justin watched with an amused grin on his face. This man was so…well, graceful. He should have him come over to the house and give Molly lessons.

“Good luck Justin,” Mrs. Lyndean called out as he followed Emmett out the door. Shaking her head and laughing at Emmett’s antics, she went back to work before her asshole boss came out to yell at her for dawdling.

Out in the hallway, Emmett began telling Justin the quintessential information for new students. Clique organization.

“We have your basics. The jocks, the preps, the freakers, the Goths, the artsy fartsy people, the nerds, etc. You’ve been in high school before, so you know they don’t all necessarily intermingle. Which did you belong to in your old school?” Emmett snuck the question about Justin’s past in with an innocent look on his face. He’d heard what Stockwell had said. Criminal. Well, Emmett had always been a sucker for the bad boys.

“I don’t know. Out last cliques were divided up among fags with outdoor privileges, and fags with indoor privileges.”

“Really, What high school was that at?”

Justin grinned at Emmett’s attempt at nonchalance. The guy wasn’t stupid. He’d heard Stockwell, and now he was prying for information. Justin shrugged. He didn’t care about telling people where he’d been, it was his parents that got all scandalized when it came out that their only son had been sent to Pittsburgh’s Center for Juvenile Delinquents.

“The Pitts CJD,” he replied using the nickname the place had among high school students. Emmett’s eye widened at the confession.

Clearing his throat, Emmett smiled brightly and said, “Well, welcome back to civilization. Let’s see your schedule.”

After going over his schedule, Emmett informed him of the fact that they had the same math class and the same lunch.

“Well, right now you should be in World Civ with Myers. That sucks for you. He’s a hard ass. Expects college work from high school students. Anyhow, these halls are a little weird. Even numbered classrooms are all around the outer halls, and odd numbered classrooms are all in the inside hallways. If we go up the stairs I can take you to the class for your World Civ, then you’re on your own darlin’. So, why were you in the Pitts CDJ anyway?” Emmett rambled. He hoped to catch the boy off guard and get him to tell him the whole story.

Laughing at Emmett’s expression, Justin realized he could appreciate his eccentricities. He was currently staring at Justin with his eyebrows raised and a painted on look of disinterest.

“Why do I have a feeling that if I tell you, I might as well announce it over the P.A. system?” Justin replied chuckling. 

“Just because my flame burns bright doesn’t mean I’m a nelly queen who can’t keep a secret!” Emmett exclaimed indignantly.

“Right,” Justin replied, rolling his eyes.

They neared the end of the tour, and Emmett pointed to the classroom that Justin was supposed to be in. 

“Will you tell me now, please? I’m DYING to find out!” Emmett begged, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Grinning, Justin leaned into him until Emmett was backed into the wall. Hearing his nervous gulp, Justin got within an inch of Emmett’s mouth. Emmett forgot to breathe.

“I killed a guy,” Justin whispered.

Staying like that a moment longer just to see Emmett’s reaction, Justin pulled away giggling softly.

Swallowing hard, and attempting to compose himself, Emmett exclaimed,

“You lie!”

Shrugging one shoulder, Justin opened the door to his classroom. Looking back over his shoulder at Emmett, he smiled, winked and said,

“Well…maybe.”

Emmett watched the door shut behind Justin and silently willed his raging hard-on to go down. God damned adolescent hormones. Fanning himself with his hand, Emmett thanked his lucky stars for the new kid. Boring everyday life at Adams was definitely over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The minute the door opened, the teacher stopped talking. All eyes in the classroom turned towards him. 

“Can I help you?” the teacher sitting on the desk asked Justin.

“Do I look like I need help?” Justin asked, cocking his eyebrow at the teacher. Handing the man his registration slip, “I’m new, and I’m in this class.”

Looking the paper over quickly, Mr. Myers handed it back to Justin. Pushing off the desk, he walked over to stand next to him, and turned to the class.

“Class, this is Justin Taylor. He’s new - ”

“I think we covered that,” Justin quipped.

Arching his eyebrow at Justin, the teacher continued.

“Why don’t you tell us about yourself Justin?”

Justin looked at the teacher incredulously.

“I thought we stopped doing this shit in grade school.”

“Nope, unfortunately for you, I still do this shit,” the teacher replied grinning.

Shrugging, Justin looked out at the faces in his class.

“My name is Justin Taylor, and I’m 17 years old. Just moved here. What else is there to know?”

Looking out at the people in his class, he noticed appreciative glances from some of the girls. Deciding to put an end to it because he was not in the mood to be hit on and flirted with by pussy, he announced,

“Oh yeah. I’m a fag.”

Now, as he looked around, he saw that many peoples jaws had dropped. Some guys looked disgusted, and two people in the back row were whispering furiously.

“Well, thank you for that enlightening information Mr. Taylor. You may go have a seat in front of Cody. Cody, raise your hand so Justin knows who you are.”

Noticing that the kid who raised his hand was one of the duo who were whispering when he made his admission, Justin just shrugged and walked down the row to take his seat. The teacher immediately began lecturing once again, and after settling in to pay attention, Justin felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he glanced at the kid, Cody, wondering what was up.

“Hey, I’m Cody.”

Justin feigned a look of shock, “No shit?!” then turned back around.

A few seconds later he felt a second tap.

“What?” he asked, annoyed at being poked.

“This is Daphne,” Cody told him, pointing to the pretty girl sitting next to him.

“And I’m Justin. Great, now that we all know our names…is there a point to this?”

“Justin,” Mr. Myers called on him from the front of the class. Shooting Cody a dirty look, he turned around to face the teacher.

“Yes?”

“Perhaps you would care to enlighten us as to which civilization occupied the Yucatan Peninsula and are credited with the creation and use of the number zero?”

“The Mayan,” Justin replied confidently. 

Mr. Myers stared at him for a few more moments, before turning back to the board, issuing a warning to Justin, “Please keep your conversations outside the classroom Mr. Taylor.”

Biting his tongue to keep from making anymore comments, Justin slouched in his seat looked towards the board.

Justin always loved studying older cultures. Especially their art. They were just beginning to broach the subject of Mayan paintings and sculptures when he felt, and saw, Cody’s arm slide a note up his desk. Rolling his eyes, he unfolded the note and looked at it.

Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to get you in trouble. We just wanted to say hi and to tell you that the way you just fucking told them you were a fag was fucking brilliant.

Taking out a pen, he scribbled his response:

There was nothing brilliant about it. It’s just who I fucking am. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with all the girls and their bullshit. They’ve been fucking staring at me ever since I set foot in this fucking school like they’re all sex deprived and I’m their salvation.

Justin heard a quiet laugh behind him. Cody must have shown Daphne because he heard her muffled laughter as well. Soon enough, the paper was passed back to him.

Hi, this is Daphne. You have to give them credit for their taste. You’re fucking hot, but don’t worry. I LOVE pussy…if you get what I mean *wink*. Where did you transfer from?

Justin grimaced…loving pussy…ew.

Pussy? *shivers* You’re disgusting. Lol. Well, this is my first time in an actual high school in about eight months. I was stuck in Pitts CJD.

After he passed the note back, he heard the muffled gasp from Cody. Daphne’s reaction was pretty much the same. 

“Alright class. Our first test is tomorrow. Remember, it’s over chapter 35 through 39 in the textbook. Bring number 2 pencils. Have a nice day.”

Gathering his things Justin stood up and started walking towards his next class.

“Hey…hey…Taylor. Wait up.”

Justin turned when he heard his name. He saw Cody and Daphne walking up to him. 

“Hey. Sorry again about getting you in trouble.”

“Yeah, well sorry’s bullshit. So don’t worry about it.” Justin said shrugging.

“Where are you headed next?” Cody asked.

Looking at the schedule in his hands, Justin replied, “Advanced Bio”

“Hey, I’m heading to that class too. Sweet!” Daphne replied smiling.

“Great…I’ve got to be in class with a muncher.”

“Yeah, well…at least its with a damn good muncher!” Daphne exclaimed, forming a V with her index finger and middle finger, holding them up to her mouth and wiggling her tongue obscenely between them.

“Oh gross,” Justin answered shivering exaggeratedly.

“Hey!”

Justin turned to see who was talking to him. It was a tall, broad shouldered kid where a letterman’s jacket. Looking at the name over the pocket he saw it said Hobbs.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“You’re a fucking fag,” the kid stated sneering.

Justin regarded him coolly, his expression unwavering,

“Yeah well, you’re one ugly motherfucker but you don’t see me pointing it out. That would just be rude.”

Turning, he motioned for Daphne and Cody to follow him as he walked away. Not even bothering to hide their laughter, they complied.

“So, we also have the same lunch. Do you wanna meet up and get a table together?” Cody asked.

Nodding, Justin agreed.

“Cool, me and Daph are both in Creative Writing while you’re in Calc. It’s right down the hall, so we’ll meet you outside your Calc class to head down to the café.”

Coming to a consensus, Cody headed of to his second period class as Justin and Daphne headed towards Advanced Bio.   
___________________________________________________________________________________

Justin was headed for his calc class. So far the day had gone great. His classes didn’t seem too bad. World Civ would be a breeze. Mr. Myers had pulled him aside in the hallway as he was walking into his advanced bio class to let him know that he didn’t have to take the test tomorrow, but Justin told him he would. He would skim the chapters. He knew he’d be fine. He was blessed with a photographic memory.

Daphne had been really fun in their bio class. Together they’d had fun mocking some of the hetero’s in their class. Daphne had pointed out all the “ho’s, skanks, and sluts.” They’d gotten two warnings, and three stern looks from the teacher for laughing. He wound up being partnered up with one of the jocks from his World Civ class in bio, and the guy had freaked and asked to swap partners. Daphne had volunteered to switch, so they were now partners. He didn’t know too much about her friend Cody, but he seemed ok. Daphne had told him a little about him. Apparently they were both cursed with the same type of parents as Justin. There but not. 

He was so deep in thought that he forgot that Emmett was in this class with him. He heard a slightly high pitched, “Yoohoo! Justin.” Looking over, he noticed it was his effeminate tour guide from earlier. Grinning he walked over and sat in the seat next to him.

“Hello gorgeous. How’ve your first two classes gone?” Emmett asked.

“Fine. Myers isn’t so bad.”

“Hmph. Well, maybe he has a thing for hot blond boy ass,” Emmett grumbled.

Grinning, Justin looked at Emmett and said,

“So I’m gorgeous AND hot. I like this friendship.”

Emmett blushed furiously and looked up as he heard his name called. Justin followed his gaze and saw a guy about his height with medium brown longish hair. 

“Hunter!” Emmett exclaimed.

“Who’s this?” Hunter asked, eyeing Justin suspiciously. Grinning, Justin sensed the jealousy coming from the kid.

“Why, I’m the gorgeous and hot new guy, right Emmett?” Justin replied putting his arm around the sheepishly grinning Emmett.

“H-Hunter, this is Justin. The new kid. The one I gave the tour to this morning. Remember, I told you about him?” Emmett answered, casually removing Justin’s arm from around his shoulder.

“Oh, hey. Cool. Welcome. I’m Hunter. How do you like it here?” the kid asked, at ease now knowing who Justin was. 

Justin shrugged and answered, “It’s ok. Obviously better than juvie. So, are you guys fucking?”

Both guys faces turned bright red. Emmett started sputtering nervously and Hunter looked around nervously.

Clearing his throat, Emmett finally composed himself enough to answer.

“We’ve been dating for the past four months.”

“Well no shit? Good for you,” Justin replied grinning, still getting a kick out of the awkwardness the other two were still obviously feeling.

“Speaking of, Em, I got you your anniversary present finally. It’s late, but it’s good. Here you go.” Hunter tossed an envelope on Emmett’s desk. Curious, Emmett reached for it and slowly looked inside. His eyes widened.

“Oh my heavens! Madonna? You got Madonna? HUNTER!!!!” Emmett jumped out of his desk and pounced on Hunter. Pounced was the only word that came to mind when Justin had to describe it. Emmett required very specific adjectives and verbs he found. 

Hunter laughed as he found himself enveloped by Emmett’s lanky body and smothered by kisses. Grinning, Justin found himself unbelievably amused by their antics.

“You’re such a fucking queen,” he told Emmett, grinning to take the sting out of the statement. 

“No, I’m a princess,” Emmett replied, still grinning and flushed from excitement. He hugged the tickets to his chest and squealed one last time before plopping back down into his desk. Yes…Justin was sure it didn’t happen often, but at that moment, Emmett plopped.

“Fucking disgusting homo’s.”

Justin’s head snapped to attention, and he noticed the other two tensed, but kept their eyes to the ground. Matching the voice to a face that was currently looking at them with a face full of contempt, Justin stood up and glared right back.

“How about this fucking disgusting homo fucks your tight little virgin ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week?” he snarled.

Obviously fazed by the fact that Justin was standing up to him, the jock backed down. Glaring defiantly at everyone who was now staring at them in the room, Justin returned to his seat.

“Oh yeah,” he said grinning, “I’m definitely having fun today.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. Grabbing his book bags, Justin headed for the door to wait for Daphne and Cody.

“Hey, Justin, do you wanna catch some lunch with us?” Hunter asked walking up to him with Emmett.

“I’m eating with a couple of people from my first period,” Justin replied. Noticing both boys looking a little disappointed, he added, “but if you want to eat with us, that’d be cool.”

“Really?” asked Emmett, grinning.

“I don’t say what I don’t mean, Princess,” Justin replied grinning back.

“Weeee!” Emmett said throwing his hands up. At Justin’s puzzled look, Hunter laughed and translated,

“That means yes.”

Shaking his head, Justin laughed and turned towards the other end of the hallway where he heard his name.

“Hey Daph, Cody. I don’t know if you guys know each other, but this is Emmett and Hunter.” 

“Hey, I know you! You did that performance of “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” last year! You were so pretty!” Daphne told Emmett.

“Why thank you!”

“Anyway, I figured since we all have the same lunch that we’d just eat together.”

Nodding, everyone was in agreement. Together, they walked down the hall, each so wrapped up in a conversation within the group that they didn’t notice the looks they were getting. Honestly, none of them cared.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Coincidentally, everyone had brought their own lunch. The current students because they knew their cafeteria sucked. Justin, because he figured cafeteria would suck. Once they got to the cafeteria, they noticed it was completely filled. There were no empty tables that would hold all of them.

“Do you want to eat in the quad?” Daphne asked.

“Oooh, great idea!” Emmett exclaimed.

Again, as a group they headed for the doors to the small quad located behind their school. As they found a nice spot in the shade Justin heard what sounded like agitated raised voices. Looking in the direction they seemed to be coming from, Justin saw a group of what he guessed were the preps. It seemed like they were pushing each other around. Getting up to get a closer look, Justin realized they were pushing SOMEONE around. He began walking towards them faster now, with a purpose.

“Where’s Justin going?” Daphne asked. Everyone looked up and watched the blond to see where he was headed. Realizing what was going on, Cody got up and jogged to catch up to Justin. Hunter kissed Emmett quickly, grinned and murmured something about a “rumble” before getting up to join the other two. The “girls” stayed behind to watch.

Justin realized that the person they were picking on was a small, dark haired kid. He looked like he was 12, though Justin seriously doubted that.

“Hey…what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Justin called out.

The group stopped their activities, turning towards the voice that had called out to them.

“Oh look. It’s the newest addition to the group of sick fucks. Mind your own business you queer.”

“Oh, it’s ugly and his fucking cronies. Listen, if you don’t have anything better to call me, then shut the fuck up because stating the obvious isn’t an insult you dimwitted fucktard.” Justin called back.

“What the fuck did you say?” Hobbs called out.

“You heard me. Now, are you beating on someone half your size with four of your friends because you’re a pussy or….no, no…I’m pretty sure you’re just a pussy.” Justin said grinning.

“Yeah…I agree…definitely looks like a pussy to me, Justin.” Cody replied, appearing next to Justin.

“Can’t say I’m going to argue,” Hunter added, positioning himself on Justin’s other side.

“Listen you fucking faggots -”

“Again with the faggots. Like I said, why state the obvious…are you deaf, dumb, or just plain stupid? Oh I know, you’ve been tackled one too many times on the field. Here, let me speak slowly for you. Ffffffuuuccckkk ooooofffffff.” Justin drew the last two words out, mocking the jocks intelligence.

“I’m going to fucking beat the hell out of you, you son-of-a-bitch.”

“Yes! Progress…I think you got through that time Justin!” Cody exclaimed, joining in the fun of antagonizing the jock.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” Mr. Myers called out, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. 

Keeping his eyes on Hobbs, Justin called out,

“Nothing…there’s nothing going on…right Hobbs?” Justin stared at the him, daring him to tell the teacher otherwise.

“No…nothing,” Hobbs agreed holding Justin’s gaze. Twitching his head to the right, he started walking away, and his friend took his signal and followed right behind. Mr. Myers stared at Justin a few moments longer before nodding himself and walking back into the building.

“H-hey. Thanks. I was waiting for my friend and they came out of nowhere.”

Justin turned quickly and looked at the kid that was talking to him. He was a little bit bigger than Justin had assumed at first, but he still would have been no match for Hobbs and his friends.

“Don’t worry about it. What’s your name?”

Michael’s eyes widened. He was shocked that this guy…this really REALLY hot guy, who’d just definitely saved his ass, was asking his name.

“M-m-Michael Novotn-n-ny.”

Grinning, Justin stuck out his hand, "Well hello M-m-Michael. I’m Justin.”

Michael took Justin’s hand and shook it, still in awe.

“So, if your friend ditched you, do you just want to eat with us?”

“Oh, he didn’t ditch me. He has P.E. before this and he’s usually late. He likes to shower and stuff so he’s not sweaty for the rest of the day…and you probably don’t care about this, and I need to stop babbling.”

Justin exchanged amused glances with Cody and Hunter.

“Well, we’re eating out here in the quad, so I’m sure you can keep an eye out. I’m new, and still working on this whole making friends thing. So far I’ve got these guys and those two under that tree. This is Cody and Hunter. The girl under the tree is Daphne, and the girl who looks like a guy is Emmett.”

Hunter shoved Justin playfully and they laughed at Justin’s teasing. Michael gulped audibly and finally nodded. They all turned to walk towards the tree, when they heard something behind us.

“Mikey. Hey Mikey.”

Michael turned around and lit up when he saw his friend jogging towards him. Justin looked in the direction of the voice and paused. The world seemed to stop, it felt like his breathing slowed. He was lean, but not quite lanky. Tall, with an edgy look to him. Even with the distance between them, Justin could see the hazel eyes taking him in as well. This man was beautiful.

“Brian!” Mikey called out waving. As Brian got closer he slowed down. 

Looking at Mikey he asked, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Hobb’s was being a dick head again and he came up to me with some of his friends.” 

His gaze hardening, he looked his friend over quickly making sure he was alright.

“This is Justin. He made Hobb’s to back off. These are his friend Cody and Hunter. They invited us to eat lunch with them, ok?”

Nodding at Cody and Hunter, he looked at Justin last. Making eye contact he nodded again, this time allowing his eyes to travel up and down as well.

“You’ve gotta be the new kid everyone’s talking about,” Brian told him, his eyes not leaving Justin’s.

“Everyone? Well, I’m not surprised, since there’s a lot of pathetic people here,” Justin answered smirking.

Brian grinned back. Hunter and Cody looked at each other, grinned and exchanged knowing looks. It figured. Rumors had been spread that Brian Kinney, soccer player extraordinaire might be gay because he was known to hang out with the kid Michael. It had never been confirmed though. Obviously, confirmation was not necessary anymore.

“Present company excluded right you fucker?” Cody joked.

“Hmm…I haven’t decided yet. I mean…you hang with a muncher,” Justin joked. Laughing together they turned and headed back towards Daphne and Emmett.

Sneaking another look at Brian out of the corner of his eye, Justin thought, ‘Oh yeah today is definitely a good day.’


	3. Bad Ass J

As everyone in the group settled under the tree, they all eyed each other warily. Justin was the only one out of all of them who was completely at ease. He watched as they all seemed to assess each other. 

“So, how the fuck do you all manage to go to the same school and not know each other?” Justin asked randomly.

They all looked at each other uneasily, not really sure how to answer without insulting at least one person.

Finally, Cody rolled his eyes and replied, “It’s a fucking caste system at this school. We don’t all fall into the same categories.”

“Caste system? You’ve got to be joking? Way to be a drama queen.” Brian replied rolling his eyes.

“I’m not a fucking drama queen asshole, and it’s the truth. You’re at the top with the rest of the popular shit heads at this school, and the rest of us are at the fucking bottom. You’re too cool, you can’t associate with us untouchables.” Cody shot back.

“That’s not true…he’s my best friend!” Michael jumped in suddenly. Then, realizing what he just implied about himself with that statement, he turned bright red.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean Mikey?” Brian demanded of his friend.

“Oh come off it Brian. You are popular and cool…it’s just what happens when you’re the fucking captain of the soccer team. Cody was right about that part. He’s just wrong about you not associating with “lowly” people because God knows I’m as fucking far from cool as possible, and you’re my best friend.” Mikey answered, shrugging as he bit into his sandwich.

“This is all the biggest pile of bullshit I’ve ever heard. If you’re going to try and explain the situation to the new kid, grow a pair and explain it right. None of us are friends because we didn’t fucking want to be, plain and simple. I pick and choose my own friends carefully. I don’t just fall into some group. You go where you feel welcome and comfortable. You’ve got this fucking rage for everyone who doesn’t seem to share your same interests or whatever other bullshit criteria. No one stopped you from ever talking to Mikey or me, or even from Boy George and Hunter over there. So -”

“Excuse me... I think I’m a little bit more fashionable than Boy George fuck you very much…I’m SO not stuck in the 80’s like that queen.” Emmett replied with a flick of his wrist and snap of his fingers.

Brian looked over at him and grinned to show he wasn’t trying to be a total prick, and Emmett grinned back.

“As I was saying, don’t blame your lack of friends on anyone but yourself. All that is, is an exercise of self-pity and self-pity makes my dick soft.” Brian finished.

Justin’s eyebrow shot up. Finally, a topic of significance. Grinning confidently, Justin made eye contact with Brian and replied, "And we wouldn’t want that... now would we?"

Leaning back on his elbows Brian held Justin’s gaze and gave him a tongue-in-cheek smirk.

“Speaking of dick... since we’re all best friends now. Brian, you like dick right?” Emmett asked. The sexual tension between Adams’ captain of the soccer team and Justin was unbelievable, but Emmett loved verification.

“Of course not. A Jock could never.” Cody replied mockingly.

“Don’t lump me into some fucking category, have you ever fucking asked me?” Brian shot back.

Shaking his head, Cody didn’t say another word.

“Well, inquiring minds want to know.” Daphne jumped in, sitting Indian style and leaning closer towards Brian.

Looking at the different faces staring back at him, Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek again, and looked towards Justin as he said, “Sorry…If Jocks are never queer…then I guess I’m definitely not a Jock.”

‘Oh yeah,’ thought Justin.

“Brian!” Mikey gasped. After all their time together as friends, they were the only ones that knew the truth about each other. Now, everyone else knew.

“What’s your best buddy Hobbs going to have to say about this?” Cody snarked.

“Hobbs is a queer himself so... I don’t give a fuck what he does or says. I’m not his friend, he’s none of my concern.” Brian replied shrugging.

“Chris Hobbs, captain of the football team is gay? He told you this?” Hunter asked, unable to hide his shock.

“No he didn’t tell me, but it’s fucking obvious.” Brian answered, apparently disgusted by their inability to see it. "For a bunch of queers you really need to open your eyes and fine-tune your gaydar."

“You’re full of shit.” Cody smirked, thinking he’d just shown Brian up.

Justin stared at Brian and completely agreed with what the young man had said.

“Only one person can have that much hate for queers…and that’s a queer in denial,” Justin murmured, tearing his eyes away from Brian and looking at the rest of them. They all became silent with that thought. 

“We should start a gay student association! We’ve got enough to start a club here!” Emmett suddenly exclaimed clapping his hands together. Justin chuckled, Emmett looked like a retarded seal when he did that.

“Yeah right...” Cody laughed, “Even if we found a teacher who was willing to sponsor us, Stockwell the homophobe would never authorize a club for fags and dykes.”

“Well, we should make t-shirts or something anyway! It would be so much fun! We could be like our own little private posse!” Emmett continued.

Justin rolled his eyes. Daphne and Cody each groaned while Hunter dropped his face into his hands moaning a pained “Emmett...” The only one looking at Emmett with the faintest expression of interest was Michael.

“What color would they be? Not pink…I’m Italian, it makes me look washed out…”

“With that in mind, I’m escaping now.” Brian started to get up.

“Do you want me to meet you outside your art class to walk to Chem together?” Michael asked, craning his neck to look up at Brian.

“You have art next?” Justin asked before Brian could answer.

“Yeah, Graphic Design.”

“Room 122?” Justin continued.

Arching an eyebrow, Brian just nodded.

“Well so do I.”

Both eyebrows shot up at that. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face as well.

“Well, isn’t that nice. I’m heading to my locker to get my shit, do you wanna come and then walk to class together?”

Justin’s face erupted into a shit eating grin and he replied. “I’d love to cum.”

The pun was not lost on Brian who’s grin now mirrored Justin. Neither one of them realized that most of the group members were completely focused on them. The only exceptions were Michael and Emmett, who were deep in discussion over shirt colors and slogans.

Justin turned to say goodbye to the other group members, when Cody stopped him before he left.

“Hey, do you want to exchange phone numbers? Sometimes me and Daph hang out after school…if you wanted to we could give you a call.”

“That’s a good idea! We should all swap! We could have a phone tree! I’ve never had this many friends before! It was always me and Hunter! Yay!” Emmett called out, looking up suddenly from his conversation with Michael. 

Justin couldn’t help but smile at Emmett’s outburst. Yeah, he was a flamer…but an endearing one at that. Hunter and him were total opposites, but judging from the embarrassed but adoring look on Hunter’s face, they were perfect for each other.

They all took turns reciting numbers and writing things down. When Brian made no move to write anything down, Cody sneered, “What? Don’t want to associate with us anymore than you have to?”

Rolling his eyes, Brian just replied, “No, just you. I can get everyone else’s from Mikey asshole.”

Saying their goodbyes, Brian and Justin turned to walk towards the building. Heads turned as the hottest guy in school walked by, with the new comer alongside who happened to fall into second.

“What the fuck does he see in that asshole?” Cody asked angrily, as he began stuffing his things back into his backpack.

“Um, hello? Maybe that he’s REALLY hot…I mean, I’m a lesbian and I’d consider fucking him.” Daphne replied.

“He’s not an asshole, you were just being rude,” Michael jumped in, defending Brian.

“Whatever, he’s a prick.”

“Besides, what makes you think Justin liked him. They were just talking. He doesn’t have a boyfriend at his old school does he?” Michael asked, his brow furrowing in thought.

“Honey…I’m sure he had more than one considering where he came from.” Emmett chuckled. Daphne and Cody joined in.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, out of the loop.

“He was stuck at the Pitts CJD for the last eight months.” Emmett whispered conspiratorially.

Michaels eyes widened. “What did he do?”

They all looked at each other, and together shrugged.

Michael sat back going over this new information in his head.

In the building, a similar conversation was being had by the duo walking to Brian's locker.

“So, you were in juvie?” Brian asked Justin as he dug through his locker, wanting to know the blonde next to him, and what could have been so bad to land him in jail.

“Yep, for eight months.” Justin answered leaning against the locker next to Brian's.

“What the fuck got you in there?” 

Justin shrugged. “It’s a fucking long story.”

Getting the hint, Brian dropped the subject. He didn’t like people prying into his business, so he made a point to not do it himself. Brian found what he needed and they turned in the direction of their class and started walking.

“So was Hobbs giving Michael a hard time?” Brian asked.

“He was just being a prick…something I take he’s very good at being.” Justin replied dryly.

“Yeah…he’s a homophobic jackass because he can’t come to terms with the fact that he’s a homo himself.”

“So…are you and Mikey dating? Is that why Hobbs picks on him?”

“You mean because Hobbs might have a thing for me? Nah…That is, me and Mikey aren’t dating…we’re just friends. He’s the first kid who started talking to me when I moved here.” Brian shrugged, not really sure what else to add.

“He wants to fuck you, you know?” Justin replied, purposely being vague about his statement.

Grinning, Brian shrugged, “Who wouldn’t?”

Opening the door to the classroom, Justin checked Brian out from head to toe and murmured, “Who indeed…”

The bell rang as all the students settled into their seats. Brian led him over to a table that was empty. Justin put his bags down and sat while Brian went over to a shelf and grabbed a toolbox.

“Jake doesn’t care if we share supplies, so if you want to share, that’s cool. We can figure out a…payment plan later,” Brian informed Justin, tongue-in-cheek smirk in place.

“Jake?” Justin asked.

“Our teacher. He’s really cool. He says that calling him by his last name makes him feel like a grown up, so he doesn’t want us to do it.” Brian explained.

“Okay class, settle down... I got bombed out of my fucking mind last night and I have a bitch of a headache, so today we’re just going to pick someone up to model for us and draw quietly,” a tall, darkly handsome man announced walking into the classroom wearing sunglasses.

Looking at Justin and smirking Brian nodding his appreciation for Jake as a teacher. 

“Well, well, well…fresh meat at your table Mr. Kinney? Who might you be?” the teacher asked, smiling at Justin.

“Justin Taylor.” he answered, grinning at the teachers attitude.

“Look at that smile. Aren’t you just a ray of fucking sunshine on a bleak little day. Well Justin Taylor, I got a memo about you... our very own rebel without a cause apparently. Since you’re new, you get to be today’s model. Take off that shirt kid, and get up on that pedestal.”

Justin looked at the area where the teacher was pointing. Looking at Brian and shrugging, he sauntered up onto the small pedestal and hopped on. Glancing around until his eyes met with Brian’s, he slowly peeled his shirt off, making a show of it. A murmur of appreciation went around the room. The class was full of girls…girls who were now very happy. Eyes still locked on Brian’s, Justin arched an eyebrow in defiance. Meeting his gaze coolly, Brian pulled out supplies and began his project.

An hour and a half of this fucking class and Brian thought he would explode. He wasn’t going to make it. Glancing at their model, he swallowed hard again. It wasn’t easy maintaining his cool when the blond made a show of always locking eyes with him. Even now, as he tried to concentrate on drawing and getting his dick to go down, he could feel the gaze piercing him; daring him to look up. Look up he did.

With the pretense of paying attention for the assignment, Brian paused to take the in the full body. Justin was ripped. Not overtly so, but pleasantly so. His firm, teasingly defined pectorals peaked into small, pink nipples. Brian eyed the small silver hoop that glistened in the light appreciatively. He felt his cock jump in his jeans at the thought of play with the piercing. Brian shifted in his seat, trying to lessen some of the pressure from his cock. Going lower, Brian noticed the skin across his abdomen was taut and firm. You could faintly count out a six pack. He saw a faint ripple and a subtle motion in the jeans. Looking up into his face again, Brian noticed the blatant desire in Justin’s eyes. He’d obviously noticed his appreciative stare. Grinning at the look in the blonde’s eyes, Brian continued his visual exploration. On a narrow waist and hips, his jeans hung low, looking as if suspended precariously by an invisible string. As if any sudden movement and the strings would snap. Oh, how Brian wished they would.

He moved lower, his eyes latching onto Justin’s crotch. Everyone was so busy drawing out their fantasy on paper that none of them noticed the sudden tightness his pants had taken on in that area. Brian did, because Justin’s crotch was mirroring his own.

Moving up to the blonde’s face, Brian could see the blue in Justin beautiful eyes from where he sat. The gaze was piercing, penetrating, devouring. Licking his lips, his gaze moved down to Justin’s. They were full, and Brian found himself wondering if they would feel as soft as they looked on his own. If they would be as firm and demanding as they looked…on his dick. 

Justin’s eyes softened as he noticed his own desire mirrored in Brian’s. His smiled…slowly…sexily. Brian could almost hear the pleased purr that would probably accompany that sound during sex.

God he wanted to fuck the blond.

“Jake! I have to take a fucking piss. Can I go to the bathroom?” Justin asked. The tightness in his crotch was getting to be a little to intense. He needed some relief. If at that moment relief consisted of wacking off in the little boys room, then so be it.

“Sure, do you know where the bathroom is, Sunshine?” the teacher asked.

“”No, but if you tell me I’m sure I’ll find it.”

“I’ll send someone with you, in these fucking halls, until you’re used to them, no amount of directions will help you out.”

Before Justin could protest, dozens of hands shot up around the room, all which belonged to girls. Groaning inwardly, he could already feel his dick getting soft at the thought of having to deal with pussy.

“Kinney, hey Kinney,” Jake called out to the boy who had yet to look up from his work.

“What?” Brian responded, not even pausing in the work he was doing.

“Take Taylor here to the pisser. He’s gotta go, and we can’t have our model getting lost and never coming back. And Taylor, put your shirt back on. I have no desire for Stockwell to rip me a new one.”

Finally stopping, he looked up slowly and locked eyes with Justin. Smirking he spared Jake a quick glance responding, “My pleasure.”

He’d been working in charcoal, and now the pads of his fingers were coated in black. Looking at them quickly, he shrugged it off and rubbed his hands on his pants. He could wash them later. Motioning towards the door with his head, he began walking towards it, meeting Justin there. Opening the door, Justin stepped out and held it for Brian.

Neither boy said a word as they walked through the hallways. It was completely silent except for the echo of their footsteps. Turning around the corner, Brian looked at the door ahead of them.

Men’s Room.

Turning his back to the door, Brian locked eyes with Justin for the millionth time. He felt that he could never get tired of looking in those eyes. Walking backwards now, maintaining eye contact, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He walked in and leaned his hip on the edge of the sink waiting for Justin to come in.

The tell tale squeak of the door announced Justin’s entrance before Brian saw him. Justin eyed him warily, wondering what would happen. If he had his way he’d rip Brian’s pants off, bend him over, and send them both into exquisite ecstasy. 

Brian shoved off the sink lightly and stepped closer towards Justin. He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. Justin read the statement clearly.

So, it said, what the fuck are you going to do?

Holding Brian’s gaze, he stepped forward too, till Brian and him were toe to toe. Leaning in slowly, never breaking eye contact, Justin got closer and closer. Their breaths mingled, they were centimeters apart. One miniscule movement, the smallest of reflexes would close the distance. Instead Justin grabbed Brian roughly by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Grunting from the impact of his back against the sterile, cool tile, Brian didn’t have time to wonder before Justin plundered his mouth with his own.

It wasn’t soft and there wasn’t anything romantic in the kiss. It was rough, it was carnal, it was what he’d been fucking waiting for since he’d originally set eyes on the blonde. Justin’s body pressed against his completely, their equally hard cocks rubbing sinuously against each other, against the material of their pants. Moaning from the friction, Justin took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into Brian’s mouth. Moaning as well he rubbed his tongue over Brian’s, taking the kiss deeper, exploring the orifice completely, becoming as familiar with it as he was with his own.

Feeling Brian’s arms pushing against his chest, Justin backed off slightly, looking questioningly into Brian’s eyes.

“You have your tongue pierced?” Brian asked, wonder and lust making his voice huskier than normal.

Grinning, Justin stuck out his tongue, showing off the silver barbell going through it. Impatient, Brian reversed their positions, pining Justin beneath him with his body.

“Stick it out... show me again,” he growled. His mind thinking of all the things Justin could do with his tongue, and the ring that went through it.

When Justin complied, Brian took it into his mouth sucking on it, rubbing his own over it, dying from the exotic taste of Justin. Gripping the blonde’s hips, he tried to pull him closer, though the layers of clothes made it impossible to be close enough. Grabbing Justin’s bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down roughly. Justin moaned at the pleasure the dull pain sent through his system. Brian’s hands were every where. On his face, on his hips, pulling him closer, pinching his nipple ring, rubbing his cock through his jeans…absolutely everywhere. 

Pulling apart when it became necessary to breathe, Brian leaned his forehead on Justin’s as he struggled to catch his breath. As it evened out, Justin leaned his head back on the tile, still sucking in air as if he would never get enough again, and Brian buried his head in the crook of Justin’s neck.

“Have you ever had someone go down on you with their tongue pierced?” He heard Justin asked, feeling the vibrations of his vocal cords against his face. 

Pulling back so that he could look at Justin, he shook his head no, not trusting his voice yet.

“Well...” Justin continued, smiling seductively before leaning closer and licking at Brian's lips. “You will...”

Keeping a cool, confident look on his face, Brian hid the way the words went straight to his cock well. Leaning in, he placed one final kiss on Justin’s lips. This one was different. It was soft…it was different…the sweet to go with the rough, the gentle to go with the passion, a little from each side of the coin.

“I can’t wait,” Brian whispered. Pulling back even more, Brian chuckled, “And you need to wash your fucking face.”

Puzzled, Justin shoved off the wall and walked over to the sink so he could look in the mirror above it. He laughed at his image. His lips were swollen, and he looked as thoroughly kissed as he felt. Then, randomly throughout his face and neck, he had black smudges. The evidence of where Brian’s hands had been on him.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Justin muttered, “If this happens during art again, you’re washing your fucking hands first.”

Giving Brian an amused glare through the mirror, he wet a paper towel and began scrubbing. Laughing, Brian wet another piece of paper towel and helped Justin get the areas he wouldn’t be able to reach or see.


	4. Bad Ass J

The boys made their way back to class slowly. Bumping into each other purposely to shove and tease. When they were just outside the classroom, they kissed one last time.

“Come over to my house after school,” Justin murmured against Brian’s lips.

“I have practice,” Brian replied, regret apparent in his voice.

“And after that?” Justin asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he kicked himself for them. He didn’t beg for a piece of ass.

“I always walk home with Mikey.”

Breaking away from Brian, Justin muttered a "fine" as he started to open the classroom door. Fuck Brian…he could get a piece of ass from anywhere. He didn’t need this shit. As he pulled the door open, he felt Brian’s hand on his. Looking back into the deep hazel eyes, he arched his eyebrow. Facial expressions were a big source of communication between the two already.

“Mikey’s a big boy… he can walk home alone. Will you wait?” 

Shaking his head and laughing, Justin smiled back at Brian.

“Look, just forget it. It’s not a big deal. I was just being a twat. Walk home with Mikey. I can’t stay around after anyways. My mom’s picking me up and she has to drive home. Conditions of the parole. Any after school activities need to be approved by my officer.”

Justin turned to walk in again, when he heard Brian say, “I’ll walk to your place. Is it far from here?”

Turning to look back at him again, Justin smiled. Brian didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. 

“C’mon…we have to get back to class...” Justin turned and walked into the room, turning, he saw Brian didn’t follow…and he had a confused, dejected look on his face that he was trying hard to mask, smiling, Justin added, “It’s like a five minute walk from here, I’ll write the address down, but I’m sure you’re familiar with the area.”

Brian’s eyes widened, then he smiled and followed Justin into class.

After the encounter in the bathroom, and their upcoming whatever the fuck after school, art class couldn’t go by fast enough. When the bell finally did ring, Brian asked Justin for his schedule to see where the boy had to go next.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“What?” Justin asked, confused.

“Your in my next class. Advanced English Lit. You’re obviously stalking me Sunshine,” Brian joked.

“Stalking? Sunshine?” Justin repeated the two words grinning.

“Jake called you that…it just made sense…’cause, you know…you smile a lot…and it’s pretty,” Brian explained, shifting uncomfortably.

“Pretty?! Fucking pretty?! You’ve got to be kidding…”

“What’s wrong with pretty?” Brian asked, confused.

“Girls are fucking pretty…butterflies are fucking pretty…the shade of nail polish my mom bought the other day is fucking pretty…Queers aren’t pretty…we’re fucking hot,” Justin explained deliberately. Pretty…no one had ever called him pretty before. What the fuck was that shit?

Brian tried to keep the smile from his face as he watched the outrage on Justin’s face. He wouldn’t deny that Justin was hot. Shit, Justin was one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen. The problem was, that despite what Justin said, there was still a great deal of feminine beauty to him. By no fault of his own, he had a frailty, a fragile quality about him that made him beautiful…made him pretty.

“C’mon…quit your bitching…you’re being a twat again. We’re going to be late to Lit class if you don’t hurry your bubble butt up,” Brian replied leading the way to class.

“Bubble butt? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Of all the fucking things. First Brian called him pretty…fucking pretty! Then he said that he had a bubble butt. Was that a dig? A way to say that he had a fat ass? He DEFINITELY didn’t need THAT!!

“It’s supposed to mean what it sounds like…bubble butt.”

“I’ll have you know that plenty of people appreciate my ‘bubble butt’!”

“Did I say otherwise?” Brian asked, arching an eyebrow in Justin’s direction. Justin was being edgy, moody. Brian thought he knew what was wrong. “It bugs the shit out of you that I don’t feed you the same bullshit that everyone else has, doesn’t it?”

Glaring at him quickly before looking away, Justin stuck his nose in the air and sniffed hautily.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Bull-fucking-shit. You are so used to hearing about how hot you are, how gorgeous. That your body’s just perfect. Flawless. It bugs the shit out of you that I’m not just doing the same thing,” with that, Brian walked ahead of Justin the rest of the way into the classroom.

Justin just stared after Brian, completely bewildered. He was hot…he knew he was fucking hot…wasn’t he? Shaking his head, he walked to the back to sit next to Brian. He wasn’t going to let the young man cause self-doubt. Justin WAS fucking hot, and everybody DID fucking want him! Turning and glaring at Brian one last time, he slumped down into his seat.

Justin watched as the other students trickled in. A pretty blonde came in talking animatedly to a shorter brunette. He saw the brunette gesture over to him with a nod of her head, and the blonde looked over. She appeared confused momentarily, then seeing Brian, she smiled and walked over.

“Hey Bri! Is this the new kid that everyone’s talking about?” she asked.

“Yes. Lindsay, Mel, this is Justin, Justin, this is Lindsay and Mel, otherwise known as the merry munchers,” Brian introduced him. At the end, he had what Justin was realizing was his trademark; a tongue-in-cheek smirk.

Melanie and Lindsay both turned bright pink and muttered, “Asshole” under their breaths as they sat down in the desks in front of Brian and Justin. Shrugging, he looked at Justin and grinned. No matter how bad Justin wanted to stay pissed at Brian, he couldn’t. He was having a hard time remembering what he was mad about to begin with when Brian grinned at him that way.

Leaning over to whisper in Brian’s ear, letting his hot breathe wash over Brian's neck, Justin murmured a proposition, “Let‘s get a bathroom pass. I need to get my hands on you again, you‘re so fucking hot. I can‘t wait until after school,” he snuck his hand up under Brian’s desk and ran it up his thigh. Brian’s breath caught in his throat as Justin slowly moved closer and closer to his destination. “Don‘t you want me to touch you? Don‘t you want me to suck you?” Justin finished. This time his hand reached Brian’s crotch. He applied pressure and slowly began moving his hand up and down. Brian shut his eyes tightly and barely suppressed a moan. He glanced ahead at Lindsay and Mel and noticed them both deep in conversation. Everyone else in the class appeared to be involved in their own worlds.

“Someone’s going to see us!” Brian ground out.

“That’s all part of the fun,” Justin whispered, letting a hot rush of air sneak out between his lips. The heat of the gust of air sent the blood straight to Brian’s cock. If anyone had told him that potentially getting caught with another guys hand in his pants could be so fucking hot, he would thought they were crazy.

“Gooooood afternoon class!” A perky brunette woman said as she practically skipped into the classroom. Startled, Brian jumped, smashing Justin’s arm between his leg and the desk. The action caused the desk to abruptly leap of the ground, then come slamming down. Hissing, Justin pulled his arm back quickly.

“Mr. Kinney, is there a problem?” the teacher asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“No,” he answered, his voice cracking. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “No Mrs. Strauss. Nothing wrong.”

Nodding at him, she turned to Justin and squinted.

“You’re new right? Taylor is it?”

“Justin Taylor.”

“Right, well Mr. Taylor. Today we’re reading Beowulf. Unfortunately I was unable to secure a book for you. If you scoot your desk over, I’m sure Mr. Kinney won’t mind sharing with you.”

Justin turned to Brian, grinning like the Cheshire cat. rian in turn looked back, his eyes wide, he resembled a deer caught in headlights. Scooting his desk over, placing his hand on Brian’s thigh, he whispered, “I guess we don‘t need that bathroom pass after all.”

The teacher began her lecture, droning on about Beowulf. Brian turned to Justin, and growled, “You can’t be serious! We’re in the middle of class! If we get caught we’ll probably be expelled.”

“Just keep your fucking mouth shut and we’ll never get caught,” giving Brian a smoldering gaze, Justin licked his lips and added, “Trust me. I want to fucking touch you.” Without warning, he shifted his gaze forward, appearing to stare at the teacher intently. Meanwhile, his hand was busy rubbing Brian’s dick through his jeans.

Brian’s breathing sped up. Justin’s fingers were wrapped around his cock over his jeans. He was slowly moving up and down, up and down. Brian closed his eyes and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Mr. Kinney, I’m sorry you didn’t get enough sleep last night, but please attempt to stay awake in my class,” the teacher replied, glancing quickly in their direction before continuing with her lecture. Through the entire reprimand, Justin’s hand never stopped moving. Melanie turned to smirk at Brian but noticed where Justin’s arm was leading. Her eyes widened before she whipped back around in her seat.

Justin’s hand stopped moving over him and Brian grunted in protest. Justin grinned at the sound, and hurried with his new task. Lowering the zipper on Brian’s jeans. With that accomplished, he was pleased with the fact that Brian’s jeans were loose enough that they allowed his hand to fit comfortably. His grin got even bigger when he realized that Brian wasn’t wearing any underwear. "Naughty boy, not wearing any underwear..."

Pre-cum was oozing out of Brian’s slit. Some had leaked onto the man’s thigh. Running his fingers over the slit and over Brian’s thigh, Justin used it as lubricant. Wrapping his fingers around Brian’s swollen penis, Justin began pulling and tugging, slowly at first, drawing each movement out. He alternated his gaze between Brian and the teacher, loving the tightening of Brian’s features as he tried to keep himself from making any sounds. His own dick felt like it was ready to explode.

Brian was doing his damnedest to keep from making a sound. Justin increased the speed of his ministrations, pulling faster, tugging harder, over and over. Closing his eyes again he gritted his teeth, biting the inside of his cheek, anything that would keep him from moaning, groaning, or yelling out loud.

“You’re so fucking hot Brian. Do you know how hot you are? Just like this, at this moment, with my hand wrapped around your thick cock and your face all tense from trying to keep control and not scream. God, I want to hear you fucking scream. I want to fuck you. I want to take my dick and fuck your tight hole. I’d make sure you were ready first though. I’d lick and suck you from head to toe. I wish it was my mouth wrapped around your cock tasting you, teasing you, sucking you dry. And when you came in my mouth I’d swallow it all except enough for you to taste yourself in my mouth as I kissed you, so you could taste how fucking good I know you taste. Then, I’d roll you over and kiss my way down to your back. I’d spread your cheeks and tease you for a bit, because I want you to fucking beg for it. I’d blow on your hole, and bite and nibble my way around until I know you’re ready. Then I’d fuck you with my tongue, fuck you until you couldn’t stand it anymore. After all that, after you think you can’t take anything else…when you think you’ve never felt better, I’ll stick my dick in your ass and fuck you better than anyone you’ve ever had, anyone you could ever possibly imagine,” Justin murmured to Brian. To anyone else it looked like they were bent over the book, intent on what they were being taught. 

As Justin finished his little monologue, Brian couldn’t take it anymore. The thought and images of Justin fucking his sent him into overdrive. With one final groan he came. He felt his cum slide down his thighs as Justin continued to milk him for all he had in him. Finally, pulling his hand out of Brian’s pants, Justin locked eyes with him when the other teen finally opened his eyes. They stayed like that, neither of them moving. Justin started to bring his hand up to his mouth. Brian’s eyes widened as he realized what Justin was about to do.

“Mr. Taylor. I didn’t hear you sneeze. Please, go to the washroom and wash your hands. That is very unsanitary.”

Both boys jumped, the teacher having broken into their private reverie. Then, the laughing started and neither one of them could stop themself. Justin got up and headed for the bathroom. God, he loved this school.


	5. Bad Ass J

As Justin descended the steps of the school, his mother’s Lexus came into view. Grimacing, he still couldn’t believe that he had to get a ride when he lived practically right around the corner.

Opening the door, he dropped himself roughly into the front seat. 

“How was your day honey?” His mother asked.

“Fine,” He mumbled, buckling himself into the seat. 

His mother was about to pull out when he heard someone call out his name. Turning to look out his window, he saw Brian jogging over from in front of the building. 

“Justin,” he said again, stopping right next to the car, “I’ll see you after practice?”

Justin grinned, looking Brian up and down, “Yeah, after practice.”

Brian grinned, his usual tongue-in-cheek smirk and backed away from the vehicle.

“Who’s that?” His mother asked casually as she pulled away from the curb.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Justin replied, “A friend. He’s coming over after school.”

“Justin, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. You just -”

“Mother, he’s coming over. I’ve spent the last 8 months being a prisoner. It’s not happening again. If I can’t go out to meet people, they’ll be coming to the house.”

“Justin, it’s just, I would hope you’ve learned better than to trust people so quickly. After all, look at what happened with Ethan.”

“Mother, you don’t need to remind me of my previous mistakes. I’m not a moron and I have no intention of repeating any of them,” He replied hotly.

They pulled into the driveway and Justin headed straight for his room.

*************************************

“Kinney, get your head out of your ass and start paying attention. Your game is for shit today!” Adams High’s coach screamed.

Panting, Brian tried to focus on the game at hand. It was impossible though, considering every time he tried to focus he pictured Justin’s hand snaking up his leg. His fingers slowly curving around his cock. Pulling, rubbing…

“Oh shit!” he muttered out loud as he slipped in a patch of wet grass and skidded the rest of the way into the goal on his ass.

“Kinney! That’s it! Get your ass over here!” The coach exclaimed.

Groaning, Brian stood up and trudged over to his coach, knowing that he was in for trouble.

“Kinney,” his coach began, lowering his voice, “What’s going on? I haven’t seen you play this bad in all the years you’ve been on the team. Something going on at home? Problems with a girl? What?”

Brian shifted his weight from foot to foot. He doubted his coach would appreciate the reason for the lack of skills on his part. Thinking quickly he tried to come up with a good excuse.

“I... uh - the ACT’s are coming up coach. I’ve been worried about how well I’m going to do. I want to get a good score in case scout’s don’t like my playing,” Brian lied.

Chuckling, the coach threw his arm around Brian’s shoulder, “Brian, ain’t no scout gonna pass up the chance to bag you once they see you in action, so calm down. I’ll bet you a million dollars that your college education is completely paid for by an athletic scholarship damn near anywhere. So quit fucking worrying about these ACT’s, cause if you play this way when the scout’s are here, then you WILL have something to worry about. Now go home, you’re no good like this. Take the rest of the day off and calm yourself down. If you play like this tomorrow at practice, I’m going to make you run 50 laps to make sure you can stay on your fucking feet. Now, go!” His coach finished, shoving him lightly towards the locker room.

“Thanks Coach Horvath,” Brian replied, grinning as he walked away. Coach Horvath was known to be a hard ass, but if any of “his boys” ever needed anything, he was there. He was the father Brian’s had never been able to be.

Brian tried not to allow the extra bounce in his step to be obvious. He was about to go to Justin’s house. They were going to…

He felt the familiar tightening of his crotch. Justin was fucking amazing. He didn’t know anyone else who would be ballsy enough to give him a hand job in the middle of Lit class. Justin was pretty damn ballsy. Well, figuratively at least. He didn’t know about literally… yet. But he sure as hell was more then willing to find out.

Brian attempted to rush through his after practice routine. He couldn’t believe that Coach had let him out early, and he wasn’t going to waste it. Showering, and changing into his street clothes, he bolted out of the locker room, and slammed right into Mikey.

“Mikey, what are you doing? I told you I’m not walking home with you today.”

“I know you said you were helping Justin catch up in Advanced Lit. It’s just that I ran into everyone and they thought it would be cool just to go with you,” Mikey explained, oblivious to Brian’s obvious discomfort.

“Who the fuck is everybody?” Brian ground out.

“Well, who the fuck do you think?” Cody shot back, appearing behind Michael with Daphne and the rest of their newly formed posse.

“You can’t just fucking invite yourselves!” Brian exclaimed, beyond pissed that his plans for the afternoon were being shot to hell.

“Oh, he won’t mind! Besides, did you see the car that picked him up? We want to see his digs!” Emmett exclaimed.

Looking from face to face, Brian saw it was a losing battle. As the last of his hard-on faded away, he turned and led the to Justin’s, shoulders slumped the entire way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * *

His pencil flew over the sketch pad effortlessly. It had been so long… since Ethan really… too long since he’d been motivated to sketch or do anything. Not really having a focus in mind, Justin let his hand do it’s own thing. It was only as he was adding the last bit of shading to the portrait that he realized what he’d drawn. Brian fucking Kinney.

‘Well, shit,’ He thought.

What did this mean? Well, ok, Brian was hot. Scratch that, the young man was beautiful. It made sense that Justin would draw him. Artists were motivated to capture beauty.

Yet, Justin also found he appreciated Brian’s camaraderie. Ok, so really they hadn’t had all that much together time, but Justin was a good observer. Eight months in a detention center taught you to judge quickly and instantaneously. Your well-being depended on it. When he came into the group at lunch, Brian hadn’t shied away or been awkward. In fact, he stood his own and maintained his confidence, even when Cody had challenged him. In classes, Brian had proven himself to be both intelligent and quick thinking.

Arching an eyebrow, Justin remembered their art class. He wanted to see Brian’s work.

Shaking his head, he laughed at the craziness of the entire situation. His feelings for Brian, whatever they may be besides wanting to fuck, were just the tip of the iceberg. Then there was the matter of his entire new little queer group. It was like fags united all of a sudden. The last time he’d had a group was when he’d been dating Ethan. Look where that had gotten him. Yet, picturing flamboyant Emmett plotting against him just made him laugh. There wasn’t a discreet bone in his body. As for Hunter, well, he was with Emmett, that in itself spoke volumes of him. Cody, well, Cody was just… Cody. He was fiery that’s for sure, definitely hostile towards hetero’s. What picked on fag wasn’t though? He just, really didn’t think much of Cody. Him and his little friend Daphne. He liked Daphne. She was spunky, snarky. She had opinions and didn’t mind telling you. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, yet she wouldn’t try to make you feel stupid while doing it. She seemed to have a wonderful sense of humor.

Even if she did like pussy. He shuddered again at the thought.

Finally, there was Michael. Brian’s little friend. Justin wasn’t stupid. Michael was one of those best friends who stuck around hoping to become the love of your life. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop with Brian. For Brian to tell him he loved him and they would ride off into the sunset. No offense to Michael, but he definitely wasn’t the kind of person Justin saw Brian with. 

Setting the sketch pad aside, he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. He’d been sketching all afternoon and his fingers were smudged with lead. Looking at his hands, he was reminded of his and Brian’s little interlude in the bathroom during art class. Looking up into the mirror, he grinned at his reflection. ‘Yeah.’ He thought, ‘Michael is DEFINITELY not the person for Brian.’

“Hey Justin,” He heard from his bedroom door. Turning and walking out he saw his little sister standing at his door with her arms behind his back. 

“What’s up Molly?”

“Jus, remember that game we used to play when Mom and Dad weren’t home? With the water balloons?” She asked, grinning.

Still trying to gather his thoughts after analyzing the group, Justin just nodded, not really thinking about what Molly was saying.

“Well, I kinda missed it,” she said. Before Justin’s mind could register what was happening, a balloon filled with water exploded after hitting him square in the chest.

Looking down at his soaked shirt, water dripping from his hair and face, Justin eyes were wide with shock. Shaking his head, he gaped at Molly. Now was definitely not the appropriate time for this game, but he didn’t have the heart to yell at her. Especially not when she had such a joyous expression on her face. She’d missed him a lot. It made him feel good knowing that she missed him as much as he did her.

“That’s it. You’re getting it now Mollusk. It’s on,” He roared playfully, lunging in her direction. Giggling fiendishly, the way an innocent little girl only could, Molly ran out of his room and down the steps trying to get away. 

Justin took off after her. For every one step Molly took, he had two covered. By the time the got to the living room he caught up with her. With his hands under her armpits, he lifted her right off the ground, tossing her gently on the couch. Her delighted laughter music to his ears the whole way.

When she landed, Justin pinned her to the couch and began tickling her. She shrieked once more. Jennifer Taylor heard the commotion from the kitchen where she’d been reading a magazine as she prepared dinner. Walking out to scold them for horsing around, she could only grin as she watched the interaction between her two children. They were so wrapped up in their game that neither heard the doorbell ring, so she walked across the living room to answer it.

“You thought that was funny Mollusk? Well you won’t think it’s funny now!” Justin grinned. He pulled off his soaked t-shirt and wrung it out on Molly’s head. The girl brought her arms up trying to shield herself. 

“Ew, ew, ew, ew…Justin germs…AHHHHH!” she screamed dramatically.

“Justin,” Jennifer answered walking back into the living room with a troop of people behind her.

Justin paused and looked up. Molly used this opportunity to scramble up and see what was going on. She stood on the couch. 

“Molly!” Her mom snapped, “Get your shoes off of that couch this instant! And Justin, I hope you didn’t wring that shirt out on my couch. It’s brand new!”

“Mom, it’s a fucking leather couch. It’s fine. Besides, Molly’s nasty little hair soaked it all up,” He replied, sticking his tongue out at his sister and tugging on a strand of her hair. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her sideways against his side. Molly giggled again, “... And there, her shoes aren’t on your precious couch anymore."

Looking up, it was the first time he noticed his mother wasn’t alone. He saw Brian first, naturally. Then he gradually noticed that the brunette wasn’t alone. He should have known that would happen. He inwardly groaned. This was the downfall of making more than one friend.

“Hey,” He said to the group, but only looking Brian in the eyes. He got a whole chorus of ‘Hey Justin’s’ in return. Only Brian didn’t say anything. The look in his eyes spoke enough.

“This is a surprise,” He continued, lowering Molly to the ground.

With both feet firmly planted, Molly clutched her brothers hand. The last time a group like this came to the house Justin got in trouble. Then, he left. She didn’t like this, not at all.

Feeling the firm grip on his hand, he looked at Molly questioningly.

“Last time lots of people came over, you wound up leaving,” She whispered, the fear evident in her eyes.

Smiling warmly, Justin replied, “I told you I’m not leaving again. These are my new friends. C’mon, you can meet them.”

He walked over to the group with Molly in tow. Her hand still in his.  
“Mollusk, this is Brian, Michael, Cody, Daphne, Emmett, and Hunter. Everyone this is Molly,” he announced, please when each person smiled. Molly stuck her hand out to shake with everyone. He chuckled inwardly, laughing at the WASP-y tendencies already taking root despite their opposition to the life. 

Hearing his mother clearing her throat, he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

“Mother, you heard who everyone is, everyone, this is my mother. Mom, we’re going up to my room. This way guys,” Justin said, turning and leading the way with Molly.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Molly looked between her room and Justin’s, wondering what she should do. Seeing this, Justin leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Moll, why don’t you do some homework and stuff while I hang out with my friends. Tonight, maybe we’ll go out to dinner and see a movie or something.”

Molly eyed him skeptically, “But it’s a school night,” she replied.

Shrugging, Justin grinned, “Yeah, but mom’s easy. Hopefully dad’s working late.”

Grinning right back, Molly nodded her head and darted into her room.

Gesturing for the rest of the group to follow, he lead them to his room. Walking in he headed straight for his closet, pulling out a wife beater and a hooded sweatshirt. Pulling both on, he walked over to his bed. He sat at the front end of it leaning against the headboard, one knee pulled up to his chest, while the other leg lay underneath him.

Brian watched Justin’s every move. He’d had to check himself to stop from salivating the minute they all walked into the living room. He hadn’t been the only one. Cody and Michael had each gotten full blown twin stiffies at the sight of Justin’s naked torso. The young man was truly beautiful. He’d also noticed something else.

“Did that hurt?” he asked, grinning.

“What? This?” Justin asked, pulling the arm hole of the wife beater over to expose his pierced nipple.

“Nah, it was actually kinda nice. It was like a quick pinch, and right after, I broke out into goose bumps. Right afterwards, me and...” Justin paused, his eyes narrowing to slits. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “...Me and my boyfriend had the best fuckfest ever.”

Michael, who had been walking in a circle, taking in his meagerly decorated room paused at that. He walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite end from Justin.

"What about that?" Cody asked bringing his index finger to his mouth and pointing to his tongue. Justin stuck out his and showed off the bar that pierced his tongue. He smirked when he got gasps from Daphne, Emmett, Michael and Hunter. Obviously they hadn't seen his tongue ring.

"Just a little bit more then the nipple, but not much." He said, playing with the ring in his mouth. 

"Why'd you get it?" Daphne asked.

Justin leaned back on the headboard of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well... when I had gotten to Juvie this guy blew me and he had had his tongue done... It felt so unbelievably amazing when he had gone down on me..." He smiled when he saw Daphne pretend to gag. "So when we were done I asked him where he got his... he took me to the guy who had pierced him and that was that." Justin turned to Michael when he heard the mans voice.

“So, you have a boyfriend?” he asked, wanting to get back on topic, not being able to keep the disappointment from his eyes.

Justin’s voice picked up a cool edge, and he replied, “No…that was a long time ago. Besides...” he continued, getting his emotions in check again, “If I’ve learned anything it’s that relationships are for hetero’s and dykes.”

“Hey,” Daphne interrupted, choosing a spot on his floor and sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, “Don’t insult all us dykes. We’re not ALL looking for that lovey dovey bullshit. Some of us are all about a nice, quick fuck as well.”

“Oh god. Just keep you and your pussy shit to yourself. I don’t want to vomit,” Justin joked easily.

Daphne grinned, and bringing her hand to her mouth, she made a V with her index and middle fingers, in the universal gesture for pussy licking.

Teasing her with a fake shudder, Justin laughed. He then balled his right hand into a fist and brought it to his lips, moving it back and forth. The universal gesture for cock sucking. The gang laughed at Justin and Daphne's antics.

“Hey, that’s not true. Me and Hunter are perfectly happy. There’s nothing wrong with having a relationship.” Emmett defended, “You just haven’t found your prince yet.”

“Did you draw all of these? They‘re fucking awesome.” Hunter asked, walking around his room, taking in all of the sketches on the wall.

“Yeah, I like to sketch.” Justin answered, shrugging.

“Who’s this?” asked Cody from another spot in his room. Justin looked at the sketch he was pointing to. It was one of Ethan. He controlled the fury he felt building. Molly wouldn’t know, it wasn’t her he was mad at. It was just the memory of Ethan resurfacing that had the bile rising in his throat.

Getting off his bed, he ripped the picture off the wall, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it in the garbage.  
“No one.”

Cody arched an eyebrow about to ask another question. Brian got pissed off at this kids ignorance, and interrupted with one of his own.

“So, are you going to art school next year?”

Justin looked at him gratefully. He needed to focus on something else, get away from the memory of Ethan.

“I don’t know. My dad wants me to go to Dartmouth like him, and his father, and his father’s father, and blah blah blah. I want to apply to PIFA. I’m not sure though. I don’t want to have to go too far away. My little sister depends on me. I was already gone for a while, I don’t want to leave her again.”

“She’s sweet! I’m an only child. I wish I had a sister. We could have played dress up or Barbie’s together,” Emmett sighed. They all laughed at his wistful sigh.

“Yeah well, I have a fucking sister, and she’s a raging bitch. Count your blessings,” Brian muttered leaning against one of the walls.

Shrugging, Justin replied, “Luck of the draw I guess. Molly’s 10, and I’m all she’s really got. My parents are never around, always off somewhere.”

“No shit. My parents are always off to fucking Europe, or the islands, or wherever the fuck. It’s just like, yeah, sorry I inconvenienced you with my birth,” Daphne muttered angrily.

“Honey, ain’t that the truth,” answered Emmett flippantly, “But, Hunter and I have learned to appreciate their absences MUCH more.”

Hunter blushed furiously across the room.

“It’s the best when they get home though, and then try to act like fucking parents. Telling you what to do and shit,” Cody added.

“Wow, that sucks. My ma’s not like that at all. Well, I mean, we don’t really have the money for it. She’s always around being nosy and crap. I kinda wish she would go on trips. My life would be easier.” Michael complained.

“No you don’t. For all her PFLAG toting and gay advocating that embarrasses the shit out of you, your mom is great.” Brian replied grinning at the thought of Deb.

“Your mom knows you’re gay?” Cody asked, shocked.

“Yeah. My uncle’s gay too, so it’s not that big of a deal,” Michael answered shrugging.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Brian began, tongue-in-cheek. Turning to look at Cody, “You... ‘Mr. High and Mighty, out and proud’ aren’t even out to your parents?”

“Oh, and you are?” Cody tossed back at Brian.

“No, but I never judged others for hiding who they are.”

“My parents know. As if I could ever hide it,” Emmett answered, rolling his eyes, “They just choose to ignore it.”

“I’m adopted. I live with two gay men,” Hunter added.

“My parents are divorced, and my mom thinks it’s a phase,” Daphne threw in, laughing.

“My parents walked in when my boyfriends mouth was wrapped around my dick,” Justin responded when everyone turned to him.

“What happened?” Emmett asked.

Justin shrugged one shoulder, “My father gave me this,” He answered as he gestured toward a scar on the corner of his mouth.

They were all silent for a moment at that, not knowing what to say.

“But I bet if you walked in, announcing you got some broad pregnant, they wouldn’t give two shits,” Brian replied angrily.

“Yeah, but pussy… Eww!” Justin replied cringing.

Laughing hysterically with the rest of the group, Daphne paused and asked, “Have you ever even been with a girl?”

“Oh God no. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You are such a pussyphobe!”

“Yeah… It’s so wet, and gross, and sticky, and… Ok can we talk about something else? I’ve accepted you like it. That’s enough for me.”

“That’s funny. Brian’s a heterophobe.” Michael joked.

“I am not a heterophobe,” Brian threw back, “I just like them as much as they like me.”

“Well, if they’re homophobes, doesn’t that make you a heterophobe?” Cody sneered.

“What is it with you and labels?” Justin asked. “You’re so obsessed with labels. Gay, straight, homophobic, heterophobic, jock, your whole thing about caste systems…I just don’t get it. I mean, I think it’s everyone’s need to place a label on everything that fucks us up. Why?”

“We were all just joking around,” Cody mumbled, uncomfortable. He didn’t like the feeling of Justin’s disapproval. He just wanted Justin to like him.

Shrugging, Justin changed the subject. They continued like that for another hour. Hunter and Emmett were the first to leave. Cody, Daphne, Michael, and Brian remained for another half an hour.

“Well, I have to get going. I’ve got to study for that test in Myers class tomorrow,” Daphne announced, standing, “You ready Cody?”

“Maybe Justin can give me a ride later?” Cody asked, looking to Justin, hoping for confirmation.

Justin shook his head at Cody, “Sorry. Not allowed to go anywhere without a member of my family present.”

Nodding his head, disappointed, Cody stood up with Daphne.

“Hey, Daph, can you give Michael a ride home? I live a few blocks from here. I can walk, but I don’t have a car tonight and Mikey doesn’t live in the neighborhood.”

“Sure, no big. C’mon Mikey.”

Getting off the floor reluctantly, Michael smiled shyly at Justin, “Bye Justin. It was fun hanging out with you.”

Justin smiled back at him. The kid was so… he just didn’t have a word for it. He just seemed to be eager to latch onto someone willing to give him attention. So full of hero worship.

“Later guys, I’ll walk you down,” Justin shoved off his bed to walk them down the stairs, “I’ll be back,” he said to Brian over his shoulder.

Brian watched as they all exited Justin’s room. Cody shot him an angry glare as he left. Brian chuckled. If that weird ass kid honestly thought he stood a chance with Justin, then he was out of his fucking mind.

Justin. Him and Justin were finally going to be alone. His cock twitched in anticipation. Since 4:30 when his coach had let him out early, Brian had been waiting to be alone with Justin. Now, at fucking 6:30 everyone was leaving. Two hours…he’d had to put up with meaningless bullshit for two hours, when all he wanted to do was be with Justin. 

His fucking body. Damn. When they walked into the living room, and Justin had stood there, shirt off and everything, Brian had just about cum in his pants. All lean muscle, Justin was breathtaking. Then, he’d had to listen to everyone shoot the shit, when all he wanted to do was get his hands on Justin.

He walked around the room slowly, taking in the various sketches Justin had hanging in his room. They were all excellent. The detail was perfect, and shading amazing. Even at his age, he knew how to recognize something good. Continuing his walk, he paused when his foot came into contact with something. Looking down, he saw it was a sketchbook. Bending down, he picked it up. Looking towards Justin’s bedroom door, it sounded like they were still joking around and saying goodbye at his front door. Cody would probably keep him as long as possible, so that Justin wouldn’t have to come back to Brian. He flipped the book over and received one of the biggest shocks of his life.

Those were his eyes. And his face. In Justin’s sketchbook. Justin had really captured him on the page. He was staring back at himself, seeing himself as others saw him. Or maybe, perhaps, as only Justin did, because he doubted that anyone really saw him like this. Not even Mikey.

“Like it?” 

Brian jumped as the voice came from behind him unexpectedly.

“Uh… you’re really talented. You saw...” He paused, not sure how to continue, “Y-you saw me.”

He glanced down at his shoes, in unfamiliar territory. He had agreed with everything Justin had said when it came to relationships. He didn’t want one, he wasn’t looking for one, he was convinced it just wasn’t for him. The problem was, no one had ever evoked such emotions within him. No one ever really touched him the way Justin seemed to be slowly doing. If things continued this way, they were bound to get complicated.

“Hey,” Justin murmured, sitting on the opposite side of the bed and sliding closer, “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, “Nothing, nothing. I just… no one’s ever drawn me before.” 

“You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” Justin whispered, nuzzling Brian’s neck.

Brian closed his eyes against the onslaught of feelings Justin was producing. In his cock, and in his heart.

“I’m not,” He protested weakly, barely able to put together words coherently.

Justin pulled away, grabbing Brian’s head with his hands, he turned him roughly to meet his gaze.

“You’re fucking amazing. An artist’s dream!” He exclaimed. Pulling the brunette to him slowly, their lips met gently, softly. 

Brian’s mind was reeling. He wasn’t a meek little virgin who’d never done anything before. But, he’d never kissed anyone this way, and no one had ever tried to do it to him. It had always been about getting laid, finding release, getting to the end. When they’d been in the bathroom at school, it had been fast, rough -- they needed to taste each other, be done with it before the need killed them. Now, they were caressing each other with their lips. 

Justin pulled away suddenly. Brian looked at him, confusion etched in his lust-filled gaze. Justin smiled, stood up and walked to his door. Slowly, he shut it and locked it. Turning back to face Brian, he walked around to the side of the bed where he was sitting. Justin nudged him back. Brian slid back towards the middle of the bed and Justin kneeled next to him. Leaning over him, he started kissing Brian again. Pushing him down on the bed with his body, Justin covered Brian’s with his own. 

The kisses grew deeper and longer. Justin slid his hands under Brian’s shirt, running his hands along his abs, higher, lightly tracing Brian’s nipple, before taking it between his thumb and index finger, pinching it lightly. Brian arched slightly and moaned. Justin seized the opportunity to sneak his tongue into Brian’s mouth. Groaning, Brian felt the ball of Justin's tongue ring hit the roof of his mouth.

Brian brought his hands up to Justin’s hips, grasping them, digging his fingers into the flesh. Arching into them, he ground his crotch into Justin’s, causing them both to moan from the glorious friction. Justin tore his mouth away from Brian’s, latching onto his neck instead. Sucking, nibbling, biting… Brian new he was going to be marked, but he didn’t care.

Justin moved his hands lower, from Brian’s torso to his waist. Grabbing the buttons to the brunette’s jeans, he began to undo them, when Brian’s hand stilled his movements.

“Twice today, you came after me. It’s your turn,” He said huskily, his voice made deeper by the emotions and lust.

Pushing Justin roughly, Brian flipped them so that Justin was beneath him. Using the fact that Justin was momentarily stunned, Brian threw his leg over the blonde’s waist and straddled him. Leaning down, he kissed him roughly, deeply, and thoroughly. His tongue snaking in and taking possession. Brian played with Justin's tongue ring as they continued to fight for dominance. When he pulled away, Justin moaned in protest, his hands moving to bring Brian back. Grabbing them, Brian held them above Justin’s head, and shook his to say, ‘No’.

Taking control, he leaned down and attacked Justin’s neck much like the blonde had done to him. To his very happy surprise, he found a spot just behind Justin’s ear, that when he nibbled and sucked, it caused the blonde to squirm and moan uncontrollably. Torturing him for a bit longer, Brian decided to proceed and move lower.

Sitting back up, he looked down at Justin. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust, his lips bright red and swollen from all the kissing. Brian ran his hands down Justin’s torso slowly, letting the pads of his fingers graze his nipples through the wife beater the blond wore. Leaning back, he grabbed Justin by the sweatshirt he wore, the open sides were laying limply on the bed on either side of him. Grabbing a fistful of material in each hand, Brian pulled him up roughly. Justin grabbed onto Brian as he was pulled forward, startled by the sudden momentum and strength the brunette just exhibited. 

Brian attacked his mouth again, kissing Justin as if he would never get enough. His hands in the meantime, pushed the folds of the sweatshirt off of Justin’s shoulder’s roughly. Straining to help Brian get himself out of the sweatshirt, he pulled his hands out, eager to get them back on Brian’s body.

Running his hands lower, Brian stuck them under the hem of Justin’s wife beater, pulling up quickly, he pulled it off Justin and threw it across the room. Shoving Justin down roughly, he began an assault on his chest. Licking down from his Adam’s apple, down to the middle of his pecs. Then, moving slowly, placing open mouthed kisses along the way, he inched his way towards Justin’s right nipple. The one with the glint of silver running through it. Reaching his goal, he took it in his mouth, sucking hard, eliciting a moan from Justin. Slipping his tongue through the hoop, he used it to tug gently, causing Justin to moan again and arch up off the bed. His hard, stiff cock evident through the material of jeans they were both wearing.

Continuing his path down, he began nibbling on the skin beneath Justin’s belly button as he undid the fastening of his jeans. Arching slightly to urge Brian on, Justin clutched the material of his comforter, fisting it and pulling, hoping Brian would put him out of his misery soon enough. Pulling the zipper down, Brian stopped the actions of his mouth to lift his head, and looked at Justin. Grabbing his pants by the waist, he pulled them down to free the blonde’s rigid cock.

Turning his gaze up to Justin from his position over the blonde’s cock. Justin leaned up slightly, balancing his weight on his elbows, so he could watch Brian. Maintaining eye contact, Brian grabbed Justin’s cock and held it in place. Never breaking their gaze, he lowered his head to it, and starting at the base, he licked his way up to the head, dipping into the slit at the top to taste some of the leaking fluid.

Hissing sharply, Justin watched, transfixed by Brian’s gaze, unable to close his eyes or look away. He got excited, bucking slightly, as Brian opened his mouth to take his whole cock in.

“Justin?” He heard through his door, as the door knob rattled.

“Shit!” Brian cried out, as he scrambled off of Justin.

Grabbing a pillow, Justin buried his face into it and stifled a scream. Unbelievable… Un-fucking-believable. Not only did their entire little fag squad show up with Brian, but now they get interrupted. 

"Justin? Are you in there? What’s going on? Are we going to a movie? I asked mom, she said dad’s working late and it’s up to you. Are you in there?” Molly continued, pounding.

The pillow was pulled away by Brian who grinned down at him. Laughing at the deadly expression on Justin’s face, Brian threw the wife beater that had been previously discarded on his face.

“You better put that away, or you’re likely to terrify her,” Brian joked, gesturing towards his crotch.

Glaring at Brian, he gingerly stuffed his stiff member back inside his pants, and did them up. Throwing the wife beater back on her unlocked the door and opened it.

“What’s up Mol?”

“I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?” She asked, noticing his dark expression.

“No, no,” He replied, rubbing his hand over his face. It wasn’t her fault, he shouldn’t take it out on her, “I was just drawing Brian. You know I always get that face when I draw.”

“Ok,” She replied, grinning, “I asked mom about the movie. She said it was ok! Dad’s staying at the office tonight. So if we’re not home too much past my bedtime it’s ok. She gave me enough money to bring Brian. Are you coming?” She asked the brunette, who was trying to hide a smile.

Looking from Justin to Molly, he didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t mind spending more time with Justin, but he didn’t want to smother him either. That wouldn’t fare well for them at all. 

Sensing Brian’s wariness, Justin grinned, determined to make the best of it, “If you come, it’s less likely I’ll have to suffer through some dumb little teeny movie. It would be appreciated.”

Grinning back, Brian replied, "Alright. Sounds good. I can’t leave you to be tortured then, what kind of a new friend would that make me?”

“Great! I’m going to change!! I’ll be ready in a little bit!” Molly replied, darting off to her room.

Still slightly unsure, Brian turned to Justin and said, “I don’t have to come if you don’t want me too. I can just make up some excuse about homework.”

Bringing his hand up and cupping the back of Brian’s neck, he pulled the brunette’s head down for a kiss.

“If I didn’t want you along, you’d know it. I’m not afraid of telling anyone to fuck off.”

“Point taken.”

“You know,” Justin grinned, releasing Brian, “You’ve got quite the bruise on your neck.”

Grinning back even wider, Brian retaliated, “Yeah, but I’m going home to an empty house. My parents are in Ibiza. You’ve got one the size of Africa, and your mom’s downstairs.”

“No, shit?” Justin walked towards his bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, there it was, running from underneath his ear to right behind it.

“That fucker’s huge. I owe you.”

“I’m counting on it,” Brian replied, tongue-in-cheek.

Lifting his wife beater, Justin look at the spot now right below his belly button,

“You’re worse than a fucking hoover.”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed laughing, “So just think about what you missed out on.” He added, grabbing Justin’s crotch for good measure.

Groaning, Justin lowered his shirt.

“This is far from over, Kinney.”

“Again, I’m counting on it, Taylor.”

Both men were still grinning at each other like fools, when Molly came in announcing that she was ready.


	6. Bad Ass J

“So explain to me again how violating your parole is a good idea?”

“Brian, I told you. I’m not violating my parole. I’m just working around the minor details. I mean, they never specified the age of the family member that went out with me. Besides, it says family member or responsible adult. I’ve got both. Molly and you,” Justin replied, grinning fiendishly at Brian’s skeptical look.

“Alright, whatever you say kid.”

“JUSTIN!!” Molly screamed, running back towards her brother from viewing the movie show times at the front of the theatre, “there’s a show of Princess Diaries 2 in like, five minutes! Can we go? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEASE?!” she begged, making the monosyllabic word longer.

Grimacing, Justin looked at his older companion out of the corner of his eye. Brian was failing miserably at his attempt to hide a smile.

“Fine, fine. We can watch the dumb princess movie,” he grumbled.

As he stepped up and paid for their tickets, Brian patted his back sympathetically,

”Well, at least we know that there should be a token hot guy, right?”

Looking at him and rolling his eyes, Justin led the way to their screen.

~*~

Molly was deeply involved in the movie and Justin was struggling to stay awake. There was no way in the world that he was going to survive another hour of the movie the way things were going. Fifteen minutes of it, and he was done. His periodic glances over to Brian told him nothing. He just had a bored, slightly disinterested look on his face.

“Justin,” Molly whispered, pulling him out of his reverie.

“What’s up?”

“I can’t see over the guy in front of me. He’s got a big head,” she muttered angrily, “can I move closer?”

A quick glance around the theatre gave him stock of the other five people with kids in the room.

“Go ahead, I’ll watch you from here,” he replied, motioning with his head.

Grinning widely, Molly scurried off the seat and ran up closer. Realizing a golden opportunity when one presented itself, Justin inconspicuously leaned his body closer towards Brian, bracing himself on the armrest between them. Never removing his eyes from the screen, Justin eased his hand down to Brian’s thigh.

Brian had groaned inwardly when Molly wouldn’t stray from the idea of watching the Princess Diaries 2. He wouldn’t miss out on the opportunity to spend some more time with Justin though, and well shit, the movie wasn’t on his dime. It was no surprise though, that once the movie began, less than ten minutes into it, his attention had already wandered. He’d begun planning, considering homework and his practice schedule, and trying to figure out when he’d be able to stop at Justin’s house again and hopefully finish what they’d started.

He’d been so caught up in his thoughts, that he never noticed when Molly got up to move and Justin began to inch closer. It wasn’t until he felt the blond’s hand creeping up his thigh that he realized something was amiss.

Justin felt all the muscles in Brian’s thigh tense up. The brunet’s eyes widened as he looked over at him,

“What are you doing?!”

The cheeky blond’s gaze never wavered from the big screen in front of him. Keeping a grin from taking over his features, he slowly moved his hand up and down Brian’s leg in slow, sweeping motions. The tips of Justin’s fingers lightly grazed his inner thigh and the touch was feather soft over the thick material of his jeans, but it was enough.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Shhh,” Justin moved and begin to nuzzle his neck, “you think too much.”

“But we’re in a cr--” Brian was cut off when Justin swooped in and captured his lips in a hard, crushing kiss. Unable to do anything but respond, he lost himself in the now familiar sensation of their mouths moving together.

Justin slipped past the zipper on his jeans. Gasping as the thin fingers wrapped around his cock, Brian lifted his right hand up and wrapped it around the blond’s neck, urging him closer, terrified that he wouldn’t be able to control his moans.

Pulling away suddenly, needing to catch his breath, he whispered,

“We can’t…do this,” pausing, needing to close his eyes and focusing on the things that Justin was doing to him, “it’s a fucking…ah!...theatre.”

“Like straight couples don’t make-out in theatres all the time,” Justin tried to move in on Brian’s neck again, never losing step in the steady rhythm he was using on Brian’s dick.

Putting his own hand over the one Justin had in his pants, the brunet stilled the teens movements.

“Listen, I want you too, ok. So fucking bad, it feels like my balls are going to explode, but c’mon. There are kids here. How would you feel if Molly just walked up and caught her big brother with his hand wrapped around someone’s dick? Do you want to have that talk with her yet?”

Pissed off at the fact that he couldn’t argue Brian’s point, Justin pulled his hand out of Brian’s pants and slumped into his seat. 

“You know, for someone who was in juvie, you do have the drama princess pout down.”

Turning to glare at his companion, Justin opened his mouth to retaliate when Brian moved in quickly and silenced him with a chaste kiss. Justin felt Brian’s hands between his own legs now. It was a quick rub with just enough pressure, and a light squeeze.

“Later,” he heard the soft promise as Brian sucked on his earlobe.

Struggling to keep his breathing under control, Justin muttered,

“You better fucking believe it.”

~*~

“Hey! Justin! What’s up?” 

Justin looked up from the book he’d been flipping through idly. He felt prepared for the history exam that they were about to face, but he didn’t want to chance it. Skimming a couple of the chapters helped re-establish some of the things he’d learned years before.

“What’s up Daph?”

“Not much; you’re taking the test? I mean, Myers offered you the extension.”

“Nah, I’m solid. How about you?”

“That remains to be seen.”

Dropping into her seat, Daphne grimaced. 

“Where’s the militant homo today?” Justin asked, nodding towards Cody’s empty chair. 

“He’s always absent on test days. He calls himself in, or has his housekeeper do it. It’s disgusting. That way, he has more time to study since he puts it off till the last minute anyhow, the fucker.”

Picking up his stuff, he moved into Cody’s empty desk to be able to chat with Daphne better. They were leaning towards each other, giggling about something or the other when a girl in a cheerleading outfit stepped towards them. 

Eyeing her disdainfully, Justin arched an eyebrow.

“I thought you were gay,” she said.

Still not saying anything, Justin waited for her to continue.

“If you’re gay, why are you hooking up with Chanders? She’s a lesbian you know.”

“Yeah, well…so’s half the fucking cheerleading squad!” Daphne rolled her eyes at the bimbo’s comments.

“That is totally a lie!”

“Whatever…I suppose when you muff dive, it’s just a favor for your team mates.”

Justin looked between the two girls and tried to keep the grin off his face. He knew there was a reason that he really liked Daphne.

“Dude, whatever. I don’t know why you’re all of a sudden talking about diving, but that’s like, not related at all! If you decide that you like girls or whatever, you should consider getting some taste and going for the cool ones. Like me! You’re totally hot enough for us. Think about it,” she laid her hand on his shoulder, winking at him when she finished her little speech.

“If and when I ever decide I like pussy,” Justin paused, shuddering at the thought, “Daphne would be my ideal woman. I mean, we’d already have something in common. We’d both love pussy! I wouldn’t have to fight for threesomes!”

“Ugh! Whatever. Everyone said the new guy was a tool, but I didn’t think someone so hot could really be that clueless, but whatever. You freak!” The girl turned on her heel and walked away.

Turning to Daphne, an amused smile one his face, he said,

“I established the fact that I like the cock on the first day, yet she still seems to think I’m looking for a girl, and I’M the clueless one? Girls are weird.”

“Hey!”

“You’re an exception. You’re not a girl, you’re a muncher!”

“HEY!” Daphne pinched him lightly.

“OW!”

“Alright class, settle down. Clear off your desks and take out a number two pencil.”

Justin dug a pencil out of his backpack, and laughed at Daphne’s anguished groan as she did the same. Looking at his pencil, he cursed quietly as he noticed the big number three at the top near the eraser.

“Daph, hey Daph!” he hissed.

“What?!”

“Do, uh, you have an extra pencil? I only have my art pencil.”

Daphne eyed him smugly; she leaned down and pulled a pencil out of her bag. Justin looked at it, horrified.

“NO! You have to have another one!”

“Nope. It’s my last one. Take it or leave it.”

“Is there a problem?” the teacher asked, stepping between them to give them each a test.

Justin glared at Daphne and then looked to the teacher. Yanking the pencil out of Daphne’s hand, he muttered to the teacher,

“No, no problem.”

Taking the test Mr. Myers handed him, he pulled out the answer sheet and bubbled in his name. Looking at the pencil, he turned bright red and decided to ignore the huge, pink vagina eraser and the obnoxious pink lettering on the white pencil that said, “Pittsburg Institute for Women’s Health”. 

Glaring at Daphne one last time, he flicked her off as she grinned.

Shrugging, she stuck her tongue out and said,

“Sorry. My mom’s a gyno, and it was my only other pencil.”

~*~

“So, how much longer did you stay at Justin’s?” Michael asked innocently, trying to look disinterested. Groaning inwardly, Brian turned to look at his best friend as he pulled books out of his locker.

“Not too much longer.” It wasn’t a lie exactly; they hadn’t stayed at Justin’s. They’d gone to the movie theatre.

“Oh. He’s really hot, isn’t he?” Mickey sighed. 

Rummaging through his locker still, Brian made a non-committal sound.

“You should have seen the way he saved me from Hobbs. He just stood up to him and yelled for him to back off,” gazing into the distance dreamily, he brought himself back abruptly, “do you think he’d date me, Bri?”

Usually pretty graceful, Brian faltered and dropped his entire load of books on the floor. Missing Mickey’s feet by mere inches, the smaller teen jumped back,

“Geez Brian! What the hell?!”

“I thought I had a good grip on them,” he shrugged.

“Anyways, I figure that he wouldn’t have risked the trouble if he didn’t think I was cute, or hot or something…right?” Michael continued, absolutely clueless to Brian’s sudden awkwardness.

Not really knowing how to deal with the situation, and not knowing what to say, he just shrugged.

“Brian,” Mikey extended the name so that it seemed like it was four syllables long, “you know more about guys and stuff. I need your help. Do you think Justin would go out with me if I asked him?”

Pausing mid-step and turning to his friend, Brian looked him in the eye and replied honestly, “No.”

“Why not?” 

Never once considering a lie an option, he told Mikey the truth,

“Because we’re…going to fuck.”

Michael’s eyes widened in shock. Looking around to check and see if anyone else had heard the blunt statement, he turned back to his friend and in a hushed tone replied,

“Brian, I didn’t know you wanted to fuck!! When I asked you too kiss me, you said it was a bad idea because we were friends!! What made you change your mind?”

Looking down at his confused friend, Brian shook his head vehemently,

“NO! I mean me and Justin.”

Brian’s words sunk in and Michael turned bright red in the face,

“What makes you think he’s just going to bend over for you?!?! Huh?! Did he save you from getting your ass kicked?? Did he invite you to hang out with his friends?!?! NO! He invited ME!! You got to come along with because he wanted ME there!! So, whatever Brian!!”

The brunet watched as his life-long friend turned on his heel and walked away. Shaking his head, he wondered, not for the first time, just how everything would turn out.

~*~

“I can’t believe you made me use a pussy pencil!”

“Oh for shit’s sake, quit being such a pansy; as if you’ve never seen a pussy before.”

Justin shifted the strap on his backpack and didn’t say anything. Daphne stopped, and gaped at him.

“You’ve never seen a pussy? Like, ever?”

Justin stopped as well, turning to glare at her again.

“Announce it to the world why don’t you? Fuck!”

“Sorry!” she replied, giving him a sheepish grin, “it’s just, I don’t know. I figured you’d at least tried it or something. Have you ever made out with a girl?”

Looking around, feeling awkward in a way he hadn’t in a long, long time, Justin shook his head,

“Look, I don’t want to talk about this now, ok?”

“Don’t even! That’s it. This is definitely more important than stupid AP Bio. Let’s go.”

Looking behind him, Justin pointed,

“Class is definitely that way.”

“Look, I don’t really want to deal with another bit of academia right now. That test was fucking hard, and I just need a cigarette, c’mon,” she tugged on his hand, trying to get him to move faster.

“Daph, this is no good. If I miss a class without an excuse, I’m definitely violating parole. Violating parole means going back to juvie, something I don’t really want to do.”

Stopping and turning to her new friend, Daphne took his other hand.

“Look, I know you don’t know me Justin, but I’d like to think we’re on track to becoming friends. That being the case, with any friend I need to establish a trust-bond.”

“Trust-bond?” Justin asked, smirking.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to have a moment here,” Daphne shot back.

Hiding his smirk, Justin nodded.

“Anyway, trust-bond. So, seeing as to how I like you and would like to keep you, do you trust me not to get you sent back to juvie? At least not for some bullshit reason like ditching class?” she finished, grinning fiendishly.

Laughing, he shook his head. 

“Alright. Lead the way Chanders.”

~*~

“Does the nurse always give you a pass when you want to ditch class?” Justin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“What can I say, she likes me!”

“You haven’t…” he trailed off, not wanting to go any further.

“NO!...Ok maybe…just once…” Daphne answered, grinning, “or six or seven times.”

“DAPHNE!” 

“What?! She’s hot! And when I was a sophomore, she was fresh out of school! Anyway, it got you a pass didn’t it?” she shot back.

“That it did,” he replied, laughing.

“So, how come you’ve never done stuff with a girl? I mean, even Cody dated this broad in junior high.”

Shrugging, Justin turned to look out at the city in front of them. Once Daphne secured passes for them from the nurse, she led him to the roof of the building where she quickly proceeded to light a cigarette.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve just always known what I wanted. Who I wanted. There didn’t seem to be a reason to go for anything else I guess.”

Nodding, Daphne took a long drag and offered it to Justin. Accepting it, he inhaled deeply, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs, before blowing it out.

“I dated this one kid, Chad, in junior high. It lasted two years. I knew I was different. I knew it wasn’t what I wanted, but I tried, you know? Like, I knew I was supposed to be THIS way so I felt like I had to make it work. Eventually, in the beginning of freshman year, Chad broke up with me. He was pissed because I never wanted to *do* anything. I barely let the asshole kiss me,” she explained, laughing softly.

Taking the last drag off of the cigarette, Justin crushed it out on the ground. Grabbing the pack that Daphne had tossed on the ground between them, he lit another one and waited for Daphne to continue.

“Sad isn’t it? I mean, that whole fucking time. I knew what was wrong. I knew why I didn’t want him to touch me. The times I did let him kiss me, I had my eyes closed, pretending he was Buffy,” she lit up another cigarette as well, a small, sad smile in place on her face, “I was so pissed when he broke it off. Like, he was my way of deluding myself, you know? If I stayed with him and we had it working, I could do something right, you know? Play the game or whatever, but he fucking went and ruined it. I was pissed for a while, depressed, angry, sad, you name it. Then, towards the end of freshman year I met this girl, Jana. Man, was she a bitch!” 

Daphne paused, laughing a little. The faraway look in her eye told Justin she was reliving a memory. 

“It didn’t work out, and looking back it wasn’t meant to. What it was meant to do though, was help me see who I was. What I was. I mean, Jana knew who she was and she didn’t hide it. She wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself and you knew it. She taught me a lot, about myself, and who I wanted to be. Her dad was military though, so they moved a lot. She transferred here the beginning of freshman year, and was gone before it was over. I’ve never known another person like her; never thought I would again.”

She stopped again and glanced over to Justin. When his eyes connected with hers, she smiled,

“And now, here you are, Justin fucking Taylor. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were Jana with a sex change.”

Smiling back at her, Justin felt something at her story. Yeah, he definitely liked Daphne.

“Daph,” he started, wanting to address an issue right away though, “I don’t mean to be an asshole, or presumptuous or anything…but, is that your way of telling me you think you’re in love with me?”

Daphne was in the middle of taking a drag off the cigarette again. When he finished asking his question, her eyes bugged out of her head and she started choking on the smoke. Alarmed, Justin stood up and awkwardly tried patting her on the back as she tried to catch her breath.

“Oh my God,” she croaked, gasping still, “are you trying to fucking kill me?” Gagging a bit and then standing upright again, she wiped tears that had begun to fall out of her eyes due to her choking fit.

“Justin, you’re a good kid. My point was, that despite juvie and whatever shit you’ve done or been through, I still think you’re a good kid. You’re strong and proud of yourself; you don’t let anyone make you second guess yourself. You know who you are. I’m not making fun when I ask you about girls or anything like that, I’m just shocked. I guess I just automatically assumed everyone tried to walk the straight path for a bit. I didn’t want you to feel like I was prying though, and yet, here you know nothing about me. I’m a firm believer in laying your cards down if you’re going to do something. I don’t lie, and I don’t bullshit. You should know that if we’re going to be friends, because the only thing I expect is the same from you. But no…I’m not attempting to express my undying love and devotion to you, so don’t spazz. I’m a muncher, through and through.”

Looking at Justin, she had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. He was doing his best to avoid meeting her gaze, embarrassed if the shade of red on his face was anything to go by.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured. Looking up and smiling, he continued, “So, you have a thing for Buffy?”

Laughing and shoving him lightly, Daphne resumed smoking, staring at him quizzically.

“So, no pressure…but what’s your story Taylor?”

Turning away, he picked up his own cigarette up off the ground from where it had landed in his hurry to try and help Daphne moments ago. Taking a deep drag, he closed his eyes, pulling a buzz from the smoke that filled his lungs. He’d need it to help him get through the story. The story he wasn’t even sure he really wanted to get into.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder, and twisted his neck to look at Daphne.

Daphne barely managed to contain a gasp. ‘He has such sad eyes,’ she thought, and wondered why she’d never noticed it before.

Twirling the butt of the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, he gazed into the lit end; the slow steady burn seemed to entrance him. He didn’t speak, and Daphne just assumed she’d pushed too far, too fast; she was startled when he began speaking.

“Like I said, I always knew. There was no doubt in my mind really. I kept it to myself, knowing that it wouldn’t really be accepted, but I don’t know. I didn’t really hide it per say. I just didn’t shout it from the roof tops.”

“It was the end of sophomore year at St. James Academy when we had a new student. He wasn’t one of us. He was there on scholarship for music; a violin player. Ethan Gold.”

Justin paused, the name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Closing his eyes against the familiar sting he seemed to feel when he thought about the whole situation, he dug deep to find the strength he’d worked so hard to build. 

“He was amazing in all ways really. His violin skills were fantastic. He’d won an unbelievable amount of awards. The scholarship to St. James was just one of them. He was beautiful too. This unbelievable curly hair you just wanted to run your fingers in and his lips…Anyway, up to that point, I’d remained invisible for the most part. I didn’t date, I didn’t really talk to anyone; I just kept to myself.”

“Ethan changed that. He noticed me. He noticed me and made me feel like I was the center of the universe. I totally fell for his shit. It was really great. He treated me like the sun rose and set on my existence. Ethan was masterful with words, telling me everything I wanted to hear.”

“I started hanging out with his friends. I started changing. I wore black all the time; I stayed out later and later. Him and his friends from his old school were heavy into drugs and I wanted so bad to fit in; to keep him happy. It seemed like joining in was the only way. Well, things went on that way for about four months. It was near the end of the summer when me and Ethan were at my house. I thought we were safe. My mom and sister were at my grandparents house out of state, and my father was supposed to be at work.”

Justin paused again, absently running his index finger over the scar at the corner of his mouth.

“Anyhow, Ethan and I were fooling around in my room. He’d starting sucking my cock. Well, I’m not the quietest person, if you know what I mean,” he joked, smirking, “thinking we were home alone didn’t help matters. My dad found us, like I told you guys before, Ethan with my dick in his mouth. His fist connected with my face before I knew what was going on. That’s when it all went down hill. School started and things just kept getting worse and worse. He’d always had his suspicion, you know? But it’s not the same as having those suspicions confirmed. Having a faggot for a son doesn’t do good things for your reputation in the country club set.”

Laughing bitterly, he took one final drag from the cigarette he was smoking before tossing it on the ground and stomping it out with his foot. Turning towards Daphne, he held her gaze as he finished his story.

“One bad decision fucked things up for me. Me and Ethan were over, I was in juvie, and my parents barely acknowledged me. Eight months later, here I am.”

“What happened with you and Ethan?” Daphne asked. 

“He was part of the bad decision,” Justin responded vaguely.

Understanding that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Daphne dropped it. They’d get to that when he was good and ready.

“So hot stuff,” she smiled, walking up to him and looping her arm through his, “you ready to head back to class?”

“Ready? No. Understand that we must? Yes,” he joked.

Laughing, Daphne leaned down to grab her backpack. Watching Justin do the same, she started walking towards the door they’d used to get onto the roof. 

“Hey Daph,” she turned when she heard Justin call her name. 

“Yeah?”

He smiled goofily, the kind of smile you just couldn’t help grinning right back to. She saw that some of the shadows had disappeared from his eyes. 

Walking towards Daphne, Justin felt as if a load was lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t discussed his past with anyone. Granted, he hadn’t given her the details to his accident; the thing that pave his way to juvie, but still…he’d shared a lot more than he ever had before. Then, the fact that she didn’t push, didn’t insist on details when it came to his time in juvie, had put him at ease. She’d understood it was something he wasn’t ready to touch upon, and she hadn’t tried to change that. For whatever reason, that helped him trust her just a little bit more.

When he was standing right in front of her, he tilted his head to the side and stared down at her.

“What?” she asked, growing slightly uncomfortable at his scrutiny.

Justin took a fly away hair that was floating in the breeze and tucked it behind her ear. Moving his hand down to cup the back of her neck, he pulled her closer and leaned down to meet her halfway. Kissing her chastely; softly on the lips, he pulled back and smiled.

“You were the first. You and you alone…thank you,” his words holding a double meaning that he hoped she understood.

Smiling back, Daphne moved away, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the staircase that would lead them to the floor their classes were on. She caught both his messages, loud and clear. Fearing a semi-awkward situation coming on, and not wanting to go there, she smiled at Justin. 

“You better not have blown anyone this morning,” she muttered, “because I so don’t want cum cooties on my mouth. That’s fucking disgusting.”

Laughing happily, Justin shoved Daphne lightly as they headed back down to the real world.


End file.
